Forbidden Affairs
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: AU Lorelai raised Rory the society way and they aren’t very close. Rory’s got a boyfriend so why is she so drawn to her mom’s boyfriend. Full Summary Inside!
1. Going Home

Title: Forbidden Affairs

Rating: T (Possibly a few M rated chapters in the future)

Type: AU/Drama

Summary: Lorelai raised Rory the society way and they aren't very close. Rory's got a boyfriend so why is she so drawn to her mom's boyfriend. More Information inside.

---

Background Information: When Lorelai became pregnant with Rory, she married Chris and raised Rory the society way. For High School, Rory was sent to England to attend The Oxford Academy for Girls. From there she went to Yale, her Grandfather's alma mater. However during her freshman year, Chris was caught cheating and Lorelai left him, going to live in New York. As it was Lorelai and Rory were never close, but the four hour distance between Yale and New York put even more of a strain of their relationship. Rory occasionally talked to her father, but he seemed to have lost interest in her. Rory spent her summers with her best friend's Stephanie, Juliet, and Rosemary traveling the world. Since she was at college she'd only gone home once a year and that was for a week around Christmas. Now, the summer before her senior year she is heading to New York to stay with her mother.

---

**Chapter 1**

_Going Home_

Rory looked up at the building in front of her, not to shabby. She'd gotten a voice mail from her mother last week saying she'd forgot to call and tell her that she'd moved in with her new boyfriend, looking up at the ritzy building in front of her, she figured he was rich. She got out of her black BMW and grabbed her back pack leaving the rest of her bags for hopefully the new boyfriend to carry up for her. She hit her alarm key and walked into the lobby. Walking over to the elevators she headed up to the top floor, apparently her mother said it was the only apartment on the top floor, the pent house. She didn't understand why her mother insisted on going after a rich guy, did she not learn her lesson from dad, when their rich they think they have the privilege to cheat except her man of course, Tristan was rich but he absolutely adored her and she felt the same way about him. He was vacationing with his family in London for a week and then he'd promised to come see her as soon as he got back. Finally reaching the top floor, the doors opened and across the hall was a door with the letter 'PH' next to it. Walking up to it, she knocked loudly and watched as the door swung open a blonde man not much older than her standing in front of her. She stared at him confused.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment" Rory told him

"Rory?" the guy asked

Rory stared at him, she couldn't help but notice his blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was definitely eye candy material.

"Rory" he repeated breaking her from her daze

Rory nodded "How'd you know?"

"Your mom has a million pictures of you around" he smiled

Rory stared at him in shock "Hold up, your mom's new boyfriend?"

The man smiled "Not new, we've been dating about five months, right after Christmas"

"Oh" Rory stated shell shocked

"Well, come in" the man stated "Your mom is working late so she told me to get you settled in"

Rory nodded as she walked into the pent house and glanced around.

"Nice place" Rory commented

"Well it's yours now too" the man smiled

Rory nodded slightly getting lost in his eyes.

"Your room is down the hall, first door on the right, you've got your own bathroom and your mom's pretty much got it all set up for you. Our room is at the end of the hall" the man explained

Rory nodded "Okay, just one question"

"Shoot" the man stated

"What's your name?" Rory asked

"Logan" he told her "Logan Huntzberger"

"As in Mitchum Huntzberger?" Rory asked

Logan nodded "Yeah, that's my dad, have you heard of him?"

"Heard of him" Rory laughed "I'm majoring in journalism"

Logan nodded "Well maybe you'll get to meet him sometime"

Rory smiled "That'd be amazing, well I better go unpack"

Logan nodded "Sure"

Rory stared into his eyes for a second longer before heading down the hall and into her bedroom.

---

_Knock On Door_

"Come in" Rory called as she lay on her new bed

The door opened and Lorelai walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hey hon." Lorelai smiled

"Mom" Rory stated simply

"So, what's new?" Lorelai asked

"Not much" Rory answered

"Is something bothering you?" Lorelai asked

Rory shook her head "Nope"

"Come on Rory, I know when something's wrong" Lorelai stated

Rory sat up "How? You barely even know me?"

"Rory" Lorelai stated "What's wrong?"

"How old is he mom?" Rory asked

"Who?" Lorelai asked "Logan?"

"Yes" Rory answered "How old is Logan?"

"Twenties" Lorelai answered

"Early, middle, or late?" Rory asked

"Rory" Lorelai sighed

"Is he younger than me mom?" Rory asked "Because if he is I'm not calling him dad"

Lorelai sighed "He's twenty three"

Rory laughed "Twenty-three? How old are you again mom?"

"Rory" Lorelai warned

"Oh yeah, you're thirty seven now I'm not real good with math but I'd say you're oh, fourteen years older then him" Rory stated

"He doesn't seem to mind" Lorelai told her

"He's two years older than me mom" Rory stated

"I'm sorry Rory" Lorelai sighed "I fought it at first, but I can't help it I'm in love with him"

"When he opened the door I thought man he's hot, then I thought oh I must have the wrong apartment, but never did I think the hot, young blonde in front of me who I figured to be oh twenty five was your new boyfriend. Ever heard of robbing the cradle?" Rory spat

"Your father's new girlfriend is twenty nine Rory" Lorelai told her

"Is that what this is about? Getting back at Dad" Rory asked

"No, I love Logan" Lorelai told her

"Fine" Rory stated "But it's really screwed up"

"His age doesn't matter Rory, he treats me good, and I love him" Lorelai told her "I don't care how old he is"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "Well just remember he's only two years older than me if you end up marrying him no way am I calling him daddy"

Lorelai stood up and walked over to the door before turning back to Rory "Welcome home"

Rory sighed as Lorelai walked out the door and shut it behind her.

---

"1:09" Rory sighed as she glanced at the clock

Pulling the covers back and stepping into her soft slippers. She grabbed her cell phone and then headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and smiled at the chocolate cake sitting on the top shelf. Grabbing it, she found a knife and plate and cut herself a slice.

"Couldn't sleep?" Logan asked walking into the kitchen

He startled her slightly and she looked at him "No"

"Chocolate cake always helps" he smiled, cutting himself a slice "So, is your room okay?"

"Fine" she answered

Logan nodded "So you and your mom don't get along to well huh?"

Rory laughed "Not at all, usually I spend my summers with my friends, but this summer they all had to go on stupid family vacations, so I'm stuck here"

Logan smiled "It's not so bad"

Rory sighed "We'll see"

"Your mom really loves you, you know" Logan told her

Rory sighed "I guess"

Logan smiled "When we first met I remember thinking 'man this woman must really love her daughter' all she did was talk about you"

Rory raised her eyes to Logan's locking on to his eyes "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Logan replied

"Is it weird?" she asked

"What?" Logan asked

"You being twenty three and me being twenty one, but yet you being my mom's boyfriend" Rory stated

Logan nodded "A little, but we'll get use to it, I guess"

Rory smiled as her phone rang, she looked at the caller id and smiled before answering "Hey you"

"_Hey back" Tristan replied "How are you?"_

"Good, but are you aware it's almost two am here?" Rory asked with a smirk

"_Crap" Tristan replied "I completely forgot, did I wake you?"_

Rory laughed "It's fine and no you didn't wake me, I wanted to hear your voice"

"_I miss you Mary" Tristan stated_

"I miss you too, but I'll see you in six days right?" Rory asked

"_Nine now" Tristan sighed_

"Ugh" Rory groaned "Why nine?"

"_Because London is just so gorgeous we must stay a few extra days" Tristan impersonated his mother_

"Can't you get an earlier flight back?" Rory asked

"_Look if we want to spend the summer together without any commentary from my father then we should just humor him now, you know?" Tristan told her_

"I guess" Rory pouted "I'll see you in nine days then"

"_I love you babe" Tristan stated_

"I love you too T" Rory stated, closing her phone and looking into Logan's prying eyes.

"Boyfriend?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah, Tristan he's in London with his family and he was supposed to be coming back in six days, but now it's nine"

Logan nodded "Sorry"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "Thanks, I think I'm going to go back to bed"

Logan nodded "Good night"

"Night" Rory replied and headed towards the hall before turning around to face Logan again "You were right"

"About what?" Logan asked

"I'm already getting use to it" Rory smiled

Logan smiled, his eyes sparkling "Me too"

---

**Well, what do you think? Let me know if you like it or if it's way too far fetched, I'm having so much fun with this fic I hope you all like it, please review! Thanks!**

**Britt**


	2. The Return Of Stephanie

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I'm afraid I have terrible news, I have the writing fever, hehe! I haven't been able to sleep tonight so I've just been updating my fics, I hope you all won't mind too much, LOL! Anyways, I have a few things to say. I know this story is out there, but a lot of you mentioned in your reviews that this is a first and I know it is and I'm proud of that. I hate doing stories that are so overdone, I like giving you new plot lines you know. I know this story is far fetched but if you just give it a chance I think you'll really like where I go with this. Some one mentioned that if Lorelai and Rory had the relationship they have in the show this fic would be way out of line and I agree completely that's why for this fic I was forced to make them have a strained relationship but that doesn't mean their relationship won't improve. Basically guys, I've got what fifteen fics out there, I'd say I've been pretty successful with drawing viewers in and holding there interest and I know if you just give this fic a chance, you'll love it. Thanks for your time! Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to send them with any and all of your thoughts!

**Chapter 2**

_**The Return Of Stephanie**_

_Knock On Door_

Rory groaned as the knock came to the door, glancing at the clock it read seven am.

"What?" Rory somewhat snapped

The door opened slowly and Lorelai peeked her head in "Morning sleepy head, I thought you might like to have breakfast with me before I go to work"

Rory sighed "I'm really tired"

"Okay" Lorelai stated, clearly disappointed "I guess I'll see you later then"

"Yeah" Rory answered as the door shut, about two seconds later the smell of coffee invaded her nostrils and she groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

Lorelai was sitting at the breakfast bar eating pancakes "Pancakes?"

Rory nodded "You cooked?"

Lorelai snorted "God no, but Logan is an amazing cook"

Rory nodded pouring herself a cup of coffee "Then I guess you picked a good one"

"I thought you weren't getting up" Lorelai stated

"The coffee told me otherwise" Rory stated, sitting down on a stool and placing a couple pancakes on her plate.

"So, what's new?" Lorelai asked as she sipped her coffee, staring at her daughter

"Since last night" Rory started "Nothing"

Lorelai nodded "Logan told me you guys talked, that's good. I really want you two to get along"

"He seems nice" Rory answered simply

Lorelai nodded "He is and he also told me you have a boyfriend?"

"Mom" Rory groaned

"Come on kid" Lorelai paused "Give me the scoop, is he hot?"

Rory sighed "Yes, he's hot. He's tall, blonde, has blue eyes, and his name is Tristan Du Gray, happy?"

"As in your grandfather's business associate slash good buddy Janlan Du Gray?" Lorelai asked

Rory smiled "Won't Grandma and Grandpa be proud, I snagged myself a man of society, one I can actually tolerate"

Lorelai laughed "Have you guys well you know?"

Rory shook her head trying to hide her smile "That's none of your business"

"Come on" Lorelai begged

Rory let out a laugh "Fine, yes"

Lorelai laughed "Was it good?"

"And the conversation ends there" Rory laughed

"Fine" Lorelai smiled

"So where's Logan?" Rory asked

"He left about twenty minutes ago for work, he might be home on his lunch break if not he won't be home until four and I get home between five and six" Lorelai told her

Rory nodded "Since you asked me about my sex life, can I ask you something sort of personal"

"Yes Logan and I have done it" Lorelai answered

"Ew" Rory stated clearly grossed out "That's so not what I wanted to know"

Lorelai blushed "Sorry, anyways go ahead with your question"

"Do Grandma and Grandpa know you're dating a twenty three year old? Does anyone know?" Rory asked

"No" Lorelai answered softly "We haven't found the right time to tell everyone yet"

"So you're living a secret?" Rory asked

Lorelai sighed "They're going to freak Rory"

"You mean the way I freaked, yeah mom, they will. You're thirty seven, he's twenty three and you're living together. Not to mention they're friends of his parent's. You better say something soon or this is all going to blow up in your face" Rory told her

"A week from Friday we're having dinner with them, I'm bringing Logan, and we're telling them then" Lorelai told her

"A week from Friday, no way, that's the day Tristan gets back. I'm not going there for dinner" Rory told her

"I promised them Rory" Lorelai told her

"Mom, come on" Rory sighed

"You can bring Tristan along; it'll be a good distraction. After that you guys can go off and do your thing" Lorelai told her

"You are not using my boyfriend, I don't even use him" Rory stated "I'm not getting in the middle of this"

"Fine" Lorelai sighed "Just promise you'll come to dinner and bring your boyfriend too"

Rory sighed "Whatever, but you're going to own me huge for this"

"I know" Lorelai stated

Rory nodded and took a bite of her pancake "My god these are amazing"

---

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hey you've reached Rory's cell, I'm not here duh, leave me one, later!" came Rory's voice mail

"_I don't know where the hell you are girlie, but I know one thing you've got to change that damn voice mail message you've had it for like ever. Anyways, I'm headed over to your place, you better be there biatch. See you soon!" Stephanie replied to the voice mail message._

---

Rory turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She squeezed her hair trying to get most of the water out then wrapped the towel around her. She exited her bathroom and glanced around her room looking for her back pack so she could get her brush and do her hair. Remembering she'd left it in the living room the night before when she first arrived she opened her door and walked into the living room. Stopping dead in her tracks when she spotted Logan standing in the living room flipping through some book. He stared at her, clearly in shock.

"Hi" she smiled, clearly embarrassed

"Uh" he stuttered, trying to keep his eyes of her scantily clad body "Hi"

"I was looking for" Rory paused "My back pack"

Logan glanced to the couch and saw it, picking it up he handed it to her.

"Thanks" she stated

Logan nodded "No problem"

"I didn't know anyone was here" Rory told him

Logan nodded "It's fine, I just had to get some tax sheets for something at the office, I wasn't supposed to be here"

Rory nodded "Now that we've got that covered"

Logan nodded as he stared at the book trying his hardest not to let his eyes wonder back up to Rory.

"Your pancakes this morning were amazing" she smiled nervously

Logan smiled as he raised his eyes to meet hers "Thanks, I love to cook"

"That's good" Rory laughed "Because my mom sure as hell can't"

Logan laughed "Yeah, well"

_Knock On Door_

"Uh" Rory stated nervously looking between Logan and the door as he stared at the door.

"Come in" Logan stated as the door flew open and a blonde girl stood in the doorway.

Her eyes wandered to Logan as she looked him over and then looked back at Rory, looking her over. The smiled faded from her face as her eye brows raised slightly and she looked on confused.

"Four words" the blonde stated staring at Rory and then turning her attention to Logan "He's not Tristan"

"Technically Steph, that's three words" Rory laughed nervously "And no he's not Tristan, he's Logan, mom's boyfriend"

Steph looked between the two clearly confused.

"Logan this is my best friend Stephanie Vanderbilt, Steph this is my mom's boyfriend Logan Huntzberger" Rory introduced

"Nice to meet you" Logan smiled

Steph smirked "So let me get this straight he's your mom's new boyfriend? Do you just look young or are you really young?"

"Okay" Rory laughed nervously grabbing Steph's arm with her free hand "We'll be in my room, see you later Logan"

Rory then proceeded to drag Stephanie down the hallway towards her room. Once inside, Rory shut the door behind him.

"So, he's your mom's new boyfriend?" Stephanie asked while giggling

"Yes" Rory answered

"He's like twenty five" Steph stated

"Twenty three" Rory corrected

"Oh my god" Stephanie giggled "Your mom is totally robbing the cradle"

"Steph" Rory stated soon joining in on her friend's incessant giggling

"And my god is he fine" Steph told her

"Tell me about" Rory stated

Steph smirked "Could you imagine having to call him daddy?"

---

**Well, what do you think? Please review everyone; reviews are so important to me. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	3. Martha's Vineyard Awaits

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I am truly baffled by the response this story is receiving and I love it. This idea is new and original and definitely a challenge for me, I mean hello Lorelai/Logan in love, LOL, but none the less I love writing this fic and your reviews just encourage me even more. I seemed to win a lot of you over with the last chapter, there are still some skeptics out there and for those of you who are, please hang tight, I know you'll love this fic if you just give it a chance. Thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Chapter 3**

_Martha's Vineyard Awaits_

"Hello ladies" Logan smiled as he walked into the penthouse that afternoon.

"Hi" Rory smiled

"Hey" Lorelai nodded totally engrossed in her magazine as she sat at the counter, Rory was on the couch.

"I've got good news" Logan stated

"Oh yeah" Lorelai mumbled

"Mom" Rory laughed "Throw the dog a bone, what's your news Logan?"

Logan let out a laugh as Lorelai looked up from her magazine.

"She's right, I'm sorry hon. What's your news?" Lorelai asked

"Well I've got some business down Martha's Vineyard tomorrow and Friday. So I thought we could drive down tonight, I could do my work, you guys could shop and then have Colin, Finn, and Finn's new girlfriend meet us down there for the weekend to hang out. It'll be fun" Logan suggested

Lorelai smiled "I'd love to, but I've got way too much to do tomorrow and Friday and a meeting late Saturday afternoon with a conference call from Spain. I can't get away, but maybe Rory still wants to go"

Logan looked toward Rory who looked like she was in a daze. She smiled slightly "I'm always up for shopping"

Logan smiled "Great, why don't you bring your friend Steph along too?"

"You met Steph?" Lorelai asked

"This afternoon" Logan nodded "I came home to get something"

Lorelai smiled "Oh, yeah Rory, invite Steph"

"Great idea" Rory smiled "I'll invite her along"

---

_Knock On Door_

"Yeah" Rory called from inside her room

The door inched opened and Logan smiled at her "About ready to go?"

Rory looked around her room and then back at Logan "Sure"

"Is Steph coming?" Logan asked

"She's going to drive down tomorrow night, she's got plans with her boyfriend tonight into tomorrow" Rory smirked

Logan laughed "Okay, that sounds like a plan. Which bags are you taking?"

"Just the duffel bag on my bed" Rory answered

Logan nodded and walked over towards her bed, a picture on her night stand catching his eye. He picked it up and stared at the blonde boy, with bright blue eyes and a bright smile on his face. He had his arms wrapped around a laughing Rory.

"The boyfriend?" Logan questioned

Rory nodded "Yeah, Tristan and me about a month ago at a school baseball game"

Logan nodded "He looks nice"

Rory laughed at his comment "He looks nice?" she asked

Logan put the picture down and turned to her "I mean he looks like he's nice"

Rory laughed "He is, thanks"

Logan nodded and smiled as he picked up her bags "Let's hit the road"

---

"Rory" Logan shook her slightly "Rory"

Rory's eyes popped open as she looked around slightly startled. Her eyes landing on a smiling Logan.

"Where are we?" Rory asked

"About an hour away" Logan told her "But I'm starving so I took an exit and found a Taco Bell. You hungry?"

Rory sat up in her seat, noticing it was now nightfall. They were sitting in the drive thru line at taco bell waiting for there turn to order.

"What time is it?" Rory asked

Logan glanced at the clock "About eight"

"How long have I been out?" Rory asked

"Three hours" Logan smiled "You have the same syndrome as your mother. We no sooner left home and you were out"

Rory laughed "I didn't sleep much last night"

Logan nodded "So are you hungry?"

Rory nodded "I'm starving"

"What do you want?" Logan asked

"A chicken quesadilla, a side of rice, a large Pepsi, oh and can't forget the nachos bell Grande" Rory smiled "Yum"

Logan laughed "I see you too like to eat"

"Definitely" Rory smiled

Logan laughed as it was there turn to order.

"Welcome to Taco Bell, can I help you?" the woman asked through the system

"Yes, I'd like two chicken quesadillas, a side of rice, two nachos bell Grande and two large Pepsi's" Logan ordered

"Thank you drive up" the woman responded as Logan drove up to the window and Rory reached into her pocket.

Logan placed his hand on her leg, sending sparks through there bodies. She stared at his hand and then looked up to him.

"I got it" he whispered

Rory nodded "You sure"

Logan smiled and removed his hand "I'm sure"

Once out of the parking lot they headed back to the highway.

---

Another fifty minutes later, they were arriving at the ferry dock. They got out of the SUV once safely aboard the ferry. Once the ferry left the dock and headed toward the island, Rory and Logan went for a walk.

"Ferry's run late" Rory stated, trying to break the awkward silence.

They came to a stop by the railing just looking out over the water.

Logan nodded "Every hour from five am through midnight"

"So is this your parent's house we're staying at?" Rory asked

Logan nodded "Yeah, it's gorgeous. Right on the water. My dad had it totally renovated two years ago, before it was like stepping into the nineteen fifty's"

Rory laughed "I bet it was cool before though"

"Very cool" Logan smiled "But now it's like a hotel, I love it down here"

"I noticed" Rory smiled "I love the water, but I'm not a very good swimmer"

"Well, we'll have to change that" Logan smiled

"Meaning?" Rory asked, a flirtatious smile coming to her face

"I'll give you some pointers" Logan smirked

Rory's breath caught in her throat when he flashed her his smirk. She'd only seen it once or twice, but it made him look cocky, but adorable all at once.

"All hail Logan, king fish" she smirked

---

"This is the place" Logan stated as he opened the door and led Rory into the house

Rory looked around in awe. She'd seen her share of mansions, but this one was amazing.

"You can have any room upstairs" Logan told her "There are three to pick from. They all have king sized bed's so I figured you and your friend would share one. My bedroom is on the first floor as is my parent's. Then my friends Colin and Finn can each have one for them and there girlfriend of the week"

Rory laughed "You're friends with playboys, I'm not surprised"

Logan laughed "I use to be one"

"What changed?" Rory smiled

"A girl, my senior year" Logan confessed

"Is that all the details I get" Rory smirked

Logan smiled "Tell you what, go pick your room, change into your bathing suit and I'll go change, make us some killer margaritas and then I'll tell you about it. After that I'll give you those pointers"

Rory smirked "It's almost ten, don't you have to work tomorrow?"

Logan smirked "I can handle it mom"

Rory smiled "Give me five minutes"

Logan nodded and watched her take off upstairs before heading off to change into his bathing suit.

---

**Well, what do you think? Please reviews and let me know what you think. Do you love it? Do you hate it? I have to know, LOL! Thanks so much!**

**  
Britt**


	4. Let The Madness Begin

Authors Note: Hello Everyone! So once again I try real hard to update my fics once a week, but here I am with some extra free time, because I can't seem to fall asleep and I figured I'd update something extra this week. Now while my two other fics, Hide and Seek and Nine Weeks are receiving tremendous reviews, this fic seems to out run it by oh I don't know, double, LOL! That really means the world to me you guys, because I know so many of you were skeptical about this fic. Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can read this chapter and remember continue sending those reviews, the more reviews, the more updates and besides I want to know what's going on in your head. Do you hate certain parts? Do certain parts jump out at you? Let me know okay, thanks so much guys, you're the best!

**Chapter 4**

_**Let The Madness Begin**_

Rory walked into the kitchen in her light blue bikini, with a tank top over it and her pink towel thrown over her shoulder. She couldn't help but stare at Logan; he was shirtless and had on a blue bathing suit. He obviously worked out; the muscles in his back mesmerized her. He turned around to find her staring at him and he smiled nervously.

"Uh hey" he smiled trying to stop himself from glancing at her half naked body

"I was watching you make those drinks" she blushed

Logan nodded "Okay, so do you want one?"

"Please" Rory smiled, the tension easing as he poured two drinks and handed her one.

They headed out towards the pool area. Logan pulled out a chair for Rory and she sat down placing her drink on to the table as she glanced out at the pool.

"It's really beautiful" she smiled

"I know" Logan stated staring at her and then turning his attention to the pool.

"So" Rory stated nervously

"You don't swim much?" Logan asked

Rory shook her head "Not really, I kind of sink like cement blocks"

Logan let out a laugh "I'm sure you're fine"

"No really" Rory laughed "I suck"

Logan laughed standing up and reaching his hand out to her "Let's change that then"

Rory stared at his hand for a minute before taking his hand and joining him. He jumped into the pool and after being under for about five seconds, his head emerged.

"Woo" he yelled

"Is it cold?" Rory asked

Logan shook his head, running a hand through his hair making it all stick up "It's gorgeous"

Rory smiled as she walked over to the stairs of the pool and stepped down the first step.

"How is the water this warm?" Rory asked

Logan smirked "It's heated"

Rory laughed "That's explains it"

She pulled the white tank top off revealing her pink bikini and flat stomach to Logan. No matter how hard he tried not to stare his eyes were drawn to her, she was beautiful. Luckily for him she was too busy easing herself into the water to notice him staring at her. Once fully emerged, she dunked under and came up for air.

"Come on over here" Logan smiled from the deep end

Rory stood up "I like it when I can touch the ground"

"Well if we're going to teach you how to swim" Logan started

"I know how to swim" Rory defended, cutting him off

"Then prove it" he smirked

"How deep is it over there?" Rory asked

"Ten feet" he answered his smirk unwavering

Rory sighed "I'm good over here; you know where it's four feet"

"Come on Rory, you scared" he smiled

"I'm not scared" she told him

"Oh" Logan stated "I got a cramp, I"

"Logan" Rory stated as he disappeared under the water "This isn't funny"

She made her way over to where the pool changed from four feet to ten feet deep.

"Logan" she yelled, now becoming scared

"I can't believe this she muttered" With that she ducked under water and swam the best she could, trying to find him. She started to freak when she couldn't find him. Finally coming up from air, she started yelling "Logan, Logan"

"A guy could drown waiting for you" Logan smirked

Rory turned to find him up on patio sitting in his previous seat and sipping his drink.

"You jerk" she smiled

Logan laughed "Look at that you're in the deep end and you are still alive, wow"

Rory glanced down at the water and smiled. Logan placed his drink down and ran towards the pool, jumping in "Cannon ball" he yelled

Rory laughed as he came back up "You're crazy, you know that"

"Thank you" Logan smiled "Honestly though we're going to have to do something about that doggy paddling"

"Hey" Rory pouted "It kept me floating"

Logan swam over to her as she hung on to the side of the pool.

"Give me your hand" Logan told her

"Why so you can drown me?" Rory spat

Logan smiled and reached his hand out "Trust me"

"I barely know you" Rory told him

Logan smiled "Trust me"

Rory sighed and reached her hand out to his. He pulled her towards him and stretched her out so she was floating on her back, while still in his arms.

"It's not so bad" Logan whispered

Rory turned her head so she was looking directly into his eyes "What do you know I can float after all"

Logan smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she smiled. There eyes locked on to one another's and she knew what was coming next, he was going to kiss her and she wasn't even considering stopping him. His face seemed to move closer to hers, but it was happening so slow she barely even noticed.

"Hello, Hello" came an Australian accent

"Shit" Logan muttered under his breath as Rory sat up quickly, still in Logan's arms.

"Hey guys" Logan smiled at his two best friends, the brunette still protectively in his arms "This is Rory, Rory my friends Colin and Finn"

Rory smiled, her arm wrapped around Logan's neck "Hi guys"

"Hello gorgeous" Finn flirted

"Hey" Colin smiled at Rory turning his attention back to Logan "What's going on?"

"I was teaching Rory here how to swim" Logan told them

Colin smirked "I see"

Rory headed towards the latter and got out, wrapping her towel around her.

"I guess I'll head to bed, good night Logan. Night guys, nice meeting you" Rory smiled

"You too love" Finn smiled "Say you got a man"

Rory laughed "Afraid so"

"Damn" Finn cursed "You broke my heart"

"Finn anything with legs that turns you down breaks your heart" Colin smirked turning his attention to Rory "Don't worry about him, he's had a million broken hearts over the years"

"Okay" Rory laughed and then disappeared inside

Logan got out of the pool and wrapped his towel around him. He headed into the house, Colin and Finn following closely behind him.

"Whose she?" Finn smirked

"New girl?" Colin smiled "Throw the grandma out already"

"Hey" Logan raised his voice "I told you not to talk about Lorelai that way okay"

"Guess not" Colin smirked "So if you're still with Lorelai, where is she? And who is the lovely Rory?"

"My god Colin" Finn gasped a hand covering his heart "Our Loggie has converted back to his old ways"

"Shut up" Logan stated, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Finn "Lorelai couldn't come and Rory is Lorelai's daughter"

Colin snorted "You almost kissed your girlfriends daughter, even better"

"I did not almost kiss her" Logan defended

"Sorry mate but this is one of those rare occasions when Colin is right, you two were about to lock lips when we interrupted" Finn told him

"Please" Logan stated "I was teaching her how to swim"

"Logan its fine, she's hot and way closer to your age" Colin told him

"I wasn't going to kiss her" Logan told them "She's the daughter of my girl alright"

"Whatever" Colin muttered as a cell phone went off

"Change your ringer mate?" Finn asked

Logan shook his head as he looked around for the ringing cell phone, finally finding it, he picked it up. The caller id read 'Private Caller'. He opened the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello" he answered

"_Uh, this isn't Rory" Tristan stated_

"No, she's in bed" Logan told him

"_Who's this?" Tristan asked_

"I don't know who's this" Logan replied

"_Tristan" he told him "Rory's boyfriend"_

"Oh okay, what's up man" Logan stated

"_Who is this?" Tristan asked_

"Logan" he replied

"_Oh" Tristan stated "The new boyfriend, gotcha, just tell her I called okay?"_

"Sure thing" Logan answered

"_Thanks" Tristan stated and then hung up._

Logan closed the cell phone as Rory came down the stairs in a pair of booty shorts and a white tank top.

"Oh there's my phone" Rory stated walking over towards Logan as he handed it to her

"Tristan called" Logan told her

"Really?" she asked, her face lighting up "Thanks, night"

"Night" Logan stated as she ran back upstairs

"Damn, she is fine" Finn stated

"Next time guys, don't stare at her ass" Logan told them

"Like you weren't" Finn smirked "I want her, she is so fine"

Colin let out a laugh "And if everything continues to go well with you and Lorelai, she'll be calling you daddy, what a dream come true huh Logan"

---

**Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Stephanie reappears in the next episode and I'm thinking of maybe making her and Colin connect or something, what do you guys think? Nothing is definite yet though. Okay, please review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	5. A Little Deeper

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I'm back, I apologize for the delay in my stories over the past few weeks, but my house was in the process of renovation and I stayed at my fiancée's parent's vacation place for the time being all the way up in Vermont. That's why it seemed like I disappeared off the face of the earth, LOL, but I'm back and I hope to have all my fics updated by mid week. My house is still a mess so bare with me everyone, thanks so much for being patient. You're all the best!

**Chapter 6**

_**A Little Deeper**_

Rory opened her eyes slowly the next morning, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sunlight beaming through her windows. With a groan she sat up and glanced at the clock, it read nine am. Sighing she threw her blankets back and got out of bed. Making her way to the shower, she started to get ready for the day.

---

"Finn, pass the orange juice" Colin asked from his spot at the table "Finn"

Logan let out a laugh "You weren't that drunk last night Finn"

Colin sighed, staring at his close friend who sat at the table with his head on the table. He got up walked over to the other side and grabbed the orange juice.

"Here you go Colin" Colin mocked walking over and sitting back in his seat "Why thank you Finn"

Logan laughed "You are one weird dude"

Colin shrugged his shoulders "You have to take what you can get before noon"

Logan nodded as Rory came down the stairs in a pink bikini with a white lace cover up on.

"Well aren't you a glorious sight in the morning" Colin smiled

Rory blushed "Thanks"

Finn's head popped up, his eyes scanning for the beautiful sight Colin was referring to.

"Love the pink love" Finn wiggled his eye brows

Rory smiled "Thanks, I think I'm going to go to the beach for awhile, Steph won't be here for a few more hours"

"Can we join you?" Finn asked with a grin

Rory smirked "Sure, under one condition"

Finn sighed "I don't usually do conditions but I'll make an exception for you love"

Rory smiled "Keep your hands to yourself, got it"

Colin laughed "She hasn't even known you twenty four hours and she's already got you pegged"

Logan laughed "I could go for a swim"

"The pool is right there" Colin smirked

Logan sent Colin a glare "In the ocean, I'm all pooled out"

"Right" Colin smiled "Well Finn and I stayed up really late, so we're going to go rest"

Finn pouted "What about the beach?"

"You fry like a lobster in the sun, remember" Colin questioned

"By god your right and I'm not in my prime when I have a sunburn. Sorry love, I'll have to take a rain check and let's make that rain check when the sun has gone beddy byes for the night okay" Finn smiled

Rory laughed "Finn, you exhaust me"

"That's what they all say" Finn smirked "Now if you'll excuse me there's a bed upstairs and by god do you hear that it's calling my name. Have a good time loves"

"What have I told you about calling me love" Logan warned

"Sorry Love…gan. Sorry Logan" Finn smiled

"Nice save. I guess we'll see you later" Logan smirked

Colin nodded as he and Finn disappeared upstairs and Logan and Rory headed to the beach.

---

"Is this good?" Logan asked from a spot on the beach

Rory glanced out at the ocean and then back at the house, before glancing around Logan's current location before shrugging her shoulders, a smirk playing on her lips "Kind of populated"

Logan stared at her baffled before glancing around the deserted beach and then turning his gaze back to her, a smirk now playing on his lips "Populated?"

Rory laughed slightly "Yeah"

Logan shook his head, smiling "That's a good one"

Rory smiled and walked over to Logan. Stretching out her towel and taking a seat on it. Logan did the same with his towel, before sitting down next to her.

"I love the beach" Rory whispered as she looked out over the water

Logan smiled at her before turning his attention to the water as well "It's beautiful"

Rory sighed "Do you ever wonder if people are thinking about us as they look out over the ocean the same way we think about them as we look out over the ocean?"

"You mean kind of like when we look up at the stars and wonder about aliens staring right back down at us" Logan asked

Rory smiled "Exactly"

"The world is an amazing thing Rory" Logan told her

Rory laughed slightly "That it is"

"It's so peaceful down here, all alone" Rory told him

Logan nodded "That's what I love about coming here to the beach, we're alone"

Rory nodded "It's good to be alone sometimes"

Logan smiled "So how do you like Yale?"

"Yale?" Rory questioned

"Yeah" Logan smiled "Is it as glorious as I remember?"

Rory laughed "You went to Yale?"

"Sure did, it was my father's alma mater" Logan informed her

"I knew that" Rory smiled "I'm on the Yale Daily News, no one there ever mentioned you"

"That's because I was never there" Logan laughed "And when I was, I slept"

"But you majored in journalism right?" Rory asked "I mean obviously because of your father"

Logan nodded "I majored in journalism, unfortunately"

"Unfortunately?" Rory questioned

"I've always loved to write, but my father just soured it for me. I mean if I was given my free choice, journalism would've been my number one, no question about it, but my father he coached me, journalism this and journalism that. I never got a chance to even tell him what I wanted and now it seems like writing is just feeding his ego and I hate that. I want to write for me, not him"

Rory nodded "Is it possible to write for you? And please him at the same time"

"But it's always about him Rory. Logan did this for me, and Logan did that for me. I hate it, it's like I'm his prize" Logan sighed

"All children should be there parents prizes" Rory told him

"Yeah, well parent's should let there children choose there own lives too" Logan sighed "I hate that he thinks he controls me. That's why I do whatever I can to piss him off whenever I can"

"Is that why your with my mom?" Rory asked

Logan took a deep breath and Rory was afraid of his answer.

Logan sighed "Truthfully and I swear to god if you ever tell your mother"

"I won't" Rory interrupted him

Logan nodded, staring intently into her eyes "It started out like that. I met her and I liked her, I thought instantly this would royally piss off my father, but three weeks passed and I'd really I guess fallen. I never got to pissing off my father, it changed"

Rory nodded "So you love her?"

Logan sighed "I'm not sure what love is Rory"

"Because she loves you" Rory told him

Logan nodded "I know that"

"But you don't love her?" Rory asked

Logan sighed "I don't know"

Rory nodded turning her attention back to the ocean "It doesn't make you a bad person you know"

Logan stared at her "I know"

"There's no rule that says you have to fall in love before the six month mark" Rory smiled

Logan let out a small laugh "I know"

"What are you scared of?" Rory asked

Logan sighed "Well our families for one"

Rory laughed "Can't say I blame you there, who knows about you guys anyways?"

"Colin, Finn, a few of her select friends" Logan answered

"My father?" Rory asked

"I don't know if Chris knows" Logan answered truthfully

Rory nodded "It's probably better if he doesn't"

---

"Rory" Steph called as the door opened "I rang the doorbell about a bazillion times and no one answered, Rory am I talking to myself?"

"If you're talking to Rory, then yes, because she's down on the beach with Logan" came Colin's voice as he walked into the main room in only a towel, clearly just coming from the shower

Steph smiled "And you are?"

"Colin McCrae" he told her "You?"

Steph smirked "Your worst nightmare"

---

**Well, what'd you think? Leave me some reviews okay, thanks again for being so patient, you guys are the best, but you already know that. Please read and review! Thanks!**


	6. A Little Closer

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 6**

_**A Little Closer**_

"Rory" Steph called as the door opened "I rang the doorbell about a bazillion times and no one answered, Rory am I talking to myself?"

"If you're talking to Rory, then yes, because she's down on the beach with Logan" came Colin's voice as he walked into the main room in only a towel, clearly just coming from the shower

Steph smiled "And you are?"

"Colin McCrae" he told her "You?"

Steph smirked "Your worst nightmare"

Colin smiled "Ha ha"

Steph laughed slightly "I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt"

Colin nodded "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Steph smiled "So Rory and Logan are down at the beach huh?"

"Yeah" Colin nodded

"Have they slept together yet?" Stephanie asked him

Colin laughed "She has a boyfriend and he has, well her mom"

Stephanie laughed "I know and she loves T, but the chemistry between those two is practically boiling over, I saw that after seeing them in the same room for twenty point three seconds"

Colin laughed "I don't know, Logan's 'in love' or at least he says he is"

Stephanie smiled "Guess we'll just have to sit back and enjoy the fireworks huh?"

"Something like that" Colin smiled

"Stephanie?" Rory asked, entering the room Logan not far behind her "You're early"

Stephanie smiled "Bet you never thought you'd say that to me huh?"

Rory laughed "Definitely not, where's Johnny?"

"Who knows, who cares" Steph smiled

"What?" Rory questioned "You two broke up?"

"God no, we just had a huge fight, like we always do. You know the sex isn't any good if it isn't make up" Steph smiled

Rory laughed "That is true you know"

Logan laughed "Okay, so what should we do tonight?"

"I don't know Romeo, what are you thinking?" Colin asked

Logan sighed "I'm thinking it's Friday night and downtown is always hopping during the summer, let's go dancing or something"

"I love dancing" Finn stated, coming down the stairs his eyes catching Stephanie "And who is this lovely piece of…"

"She's taken too Finn" Logan interrupted

"Damn" he muttered "Logan must you always bring woman who are already taken"

Colin laughed "Back to dancing, sounds fun"

"I love to dance" Stephanie added

"I'm sure you do" Finn flirted "And it's even more fun to dance with me"

Stephanie put her hand up as Finn came a little closer "Down boy, I already have one dog thanks"

"My heart has shattered" Finn pouted

Rory laughed "It shattered last night too when I shut him down"

Steph smiled "So are we going dancing or not?"

"Definitely" Colin stated "Rory? Logan?"

"Sure why not" Rory smiled

"I suggested downtown" Logan stated

"Then it's settled we'll leave in like twenty minutes" Colin suggested

"That's funny" Steph laughed

"Why?" Colin asked

"Well first of all, I've never taken a shower shorter then fifteen minutes in my life and then there's the whole putting clothes on, doing my hair, and my make up. I mean hello, Rory's still in a swim suit" Stephanie explained

Colin shook his head "Silly me, is an hour better?"

"Make it an hour and a half" Steph informed them

"No an hour is fine" Rory interrupted

"Ror, that's pushing it" Stephanie interrupted

Rory glared at her friend "Would you get upstairs and get in the shower"

Steph put her hands up in mock surrender "I'm going, I'm going"

Rory followed Steph up the stairs and glanced down at the boys "See you in a bit"

---

"Rory looks amazing tonight huh?" Colin asked as he placed a drink down in front of Logan

Logan tore his eyes off of Rory who was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Stephanie.

"Yeah, but so does Steph" Logan covered

"Yeah" Colin nodded "Why don't you just tell Rory how you feel man?"

Logan stared at Colin "She's my girl's daughter Colin, I feel nothing for her"

Colin shook his head "She's twenty one man, you're twenty three. Look at her out there in her mini skirt and halter top. She's an amazing girl and she has feelings for you, it's in her eyes, so stop being a wimp and do something about it. Lorelai was good for the whole rebelling thing, but enough is enough man"

Logan shook his head "Lorelai isn't about rebelling Colin, my family doesn't even know about her"

"What?" Colin asked, clearly shocked

Logan downed the last of his drink before nodding his head "That's right Colin, I'm with Lorelai because I want to be"

Colin nodded "Fine, maybe you did want to be, but can you honestly tell me you wouldn't love to kiss her"

Logan sighed "Stop it Colin, just stop it. She's Lorelai's daughter, enough okay"

Colin sighed "Fine, okay"

"What's going on?" Finn asked walking over to Logan and Colin and handing Logan a drink.

"Not much" Logan stated accepting the drink and downing it in one sip

"Jeez man, going for drunk tonight?" Colin teased

"Just having a little fun" Logan informed him

"Yeah Colin, he's just having a little fun" Finn defended him "Who needs a refill?"

Logan handed Finn his glass "Me"

Finn nodded "I'll be back"

Logan glanced back at the dance floor to find Rory no longer dancing with Stephanie but with some blonde haired boy. He watched as the guys hands clung to her hips loosely and they grinded into each other slightly. She was smiling as she did some sort of spinney move. Her eyes caught Logan staring at her and she offered him a smile before turning back to the guy she was dancing with he could tell she said something to him something but then she turned away from him and headed in Logan's direction. Logan quickly diverted his attention glancing around the bar, his eyes landing on Steph who was dancing with another blonde boy. Rory approached Logan, a smile on her face.

"Hey you" she smiled "Having fun?"

Logan smiled at her "I guess"

"You guess" Rory laughed "Well what would make you have fun?"

Logan smiled "I'm having fun"

"Here you go mate" Finn stated, handing Logan a drink

Rory grabbed the drink out of Logan's hand and downed it "I was so thirsty"

Logan laughed "That's mine"

Rory shrugged her shoulders a smirk playing on her lips "You mean it was"

Logan laughed again as Finn disappeared back into the crowd.

Rory grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him off his bar stool "Come dance with me"

Logan pulled back slightly "I don't dance"

Rory smiled "Oh come on, everyone dances"

"I don't" Logan informed her

Rory smiled tugging on his hand "Please"

Logan sighed "Fine"

Rory smiled as she pulled Logan towards the dance floor. Some up beat song was playing and Rory pulled him close so that there bodies were almost touching. Her eyes held his as they started moving to the music. Logan placed his hands on her hips as he glanced over her shoulder to find the guy she was dancing with before staring at them. He turned his attention back to her eyes. She stared at him so intensely he swore she'd burn right through them. Her smile was so bright it light up the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his face slightly closer to hers as her hips grinded into him slowly. She let one hand fall to her side as she leaned back slightly and Logan supported her back and swung her slightly before bringing her back up as a slow song started. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck and holding on to him as his arms wrapped around her waist loosely and the two swayed back and fourth to the music. He could feel her breath on his neck and he bent his head down to whisper into her ear.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear

She raised her eyes to his, a slight smile playing on her face "Never been better"

---

**Well, what'd you think? Please read and review, I want to know what you all thought of this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	7. Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I'm sure everyone is wondering where I've been, well the answer would be doing homework. I started school a few weeks back and my workload this semester is extremely heavy. Becoming a lawyer isn't easy after all, to top it off I needed one more extracurricular activity to be eligible for Valedictorian when I graduate so I joined the CJC which is the criminal justice club and that club meets two afternoons a week for an hour. Unfortunately my time is limited and on the weekends what little time I do have to myself I spend with my fiancée. I will be slowly working towards updating all three of my fics, unfortunately I'm not sure how often that'll be. Hopefully every two weeks or hopefully every week, but we'll have to play it by ear, or in this case homework, LOL! Anyways, thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 7**

_**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away**_

"But I don't want to leave" Stephanie moaned as she walked out to her car, Rory beside her carrying one of her three bags.

"I don't want to go back to New York either" Rory answered "On the bright side Tristan comes back in four days"

"Whatever, you know you want to see more of Logan's bare chest" Stephanie smirked as she hit the unlock button on her keypad.

Rory swatted her best friend "Logan is a cool guy, but everything between us is strictly platonic, he's my mother's boyfriend and besides I've got Tristan"

"It's sounds like your trying to convince yourself, not me" Steph smiled as she tossed the bags in her back seat and shut the door, turning to face her best friend.

"Not true" Rory defended

Steph smiled "Tell me you don't think he's hot and I'll drop this"

Rory sighed "I can't, because that would be lying. I do think he's hot, but it ends there. I'm not attracted to him Steph, I think a lot of guys are hot, but that doesn't mean I want to take them to bed"

"Whatever you say" Steph smiled and winked at her

Rory smiled "Bye"

Steph laughed "Bye"

With that Steph got into her car and started it up. She rolled down her window and stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Love you babe" she stated

"Love you too" Rory smiled as her friend's fire red sport's car disappeared around the corner.

She heard a door shut and turned around to find Logan locking the doors. She walked over to him and grabbed her bag, he took it back from her and carried her bag and his to the car.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked

"No" Rory moaned "But I guess"

Logan laughed "Come on, we'll be home in no time"

"I doubt it" Rory mumbled as the two got into the car and headed towards the ferry.

---

"Wow look at the rain" Rory stated as it slammed against the wind shield.

"Tell me about it" Logan stated as he squinted his eyes to see through the streams of water splattered all over his wind shield "This is ridiculous"

Rory shivered slightly as she saw police lights flashing up ahead "What's that?"

"I think a bridge" Logan stated as the got close to the lights and slowed down when they saw a cop with a flash light heading their way.

Logan stopped the car and rolled down his window, the water pouring in "What's going on officer?"

"Bad storm passing through" the cop told him "The bridge could wash away from the rapid water, it's been raining here all day. It should open back up in the morning"

"Should?" Logan questioned

The cop nodded "The rain is supposed to die down tomorrow, hopefully then it'll be safe to open the bridge back up"

"I have work in the morning, is there any other way around, I have to get home" Logan told him

The cop shrugged his shoulders "Nope, sorry, there is one other bridge on the other side of town but it's closed also. I suggest you go back about ten miles to the Marriott Hotel and get a room before there all taken. Many people are derailed tonight"

Logan sighed "Thank you" with that he rolled up his window and turned his attention to Rory.

"At least you're your own boss right?" Rory smiled

Logan laughed "Yeah, but I have a major board meeting tomorrow with people from a small Omaha paper we're trying to rail in. I'm going to have to call my dad and have him fill in, he'll have my ass for this"

"Isn't it technically your dad's business?" Rory asked

Logan turned the car around and headed down the road towards the hotel the cop had suggested "Technically yes, but I just took over this year. He's training me I guess you could say for a year before he retires. He only has five months left"

Rory nodded "Did you graduate from Yale last year?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, class of '05"

"So you only went for three years?" Rory wondered

Logan sighed "Yeah, he made me graduate early"

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business" Rory stated

"No, no" Logan interrupted "It's fine, it just pisses me off that I couldn't even graduate with all my friend's you know"

"Yeah" Rory nodded

"Here we are" Logan stated as they pulled into the parking lot.

Rory observed all the cars "I guess the cop was right about it filling up quick"

Logan sighed "Let's go get a room, I'm tired"

"Who said I wanted to get a room with you" Rory smirked

Logan stared at her for a second before smiling "ha-ha"

"I thought that was funny" Rory stated as the two got out of the car and made a dash for the door.

Once inside they walked up to the front desk.

"Can I have two rooms please?" Logan asked

"I'm sorry" the lady stated "I only have one room left with a queen"

"Oh" Logan started

"That's fine" Rory interrupted "We'll take it"

Logan stared at her as the lady smiled and began typing into her computer. A minute later she asked for some personal information and then a card once they were all checked in they headed up to the eighth floor, the top floor and entered their room. Rory instantly ran to the window, gasping at the view.

"Look at this view Logan" she stated staring at the window

Logan walked over to her and glanced out the window before his eyes traveled to her face. She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, he smiled at her "It's beautiful"

Rory continued to stare out the window as Logan forced his gaze out the window as well. A minute or so later, he cleared his throat and glanced around the room.

"I'll take the chair, you can have the bed" he offered

Rory glanced around the room and shook her head "Why? The bed is plenty big enough"

"Are you sure?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "Absolutely"

Logan nodded "Alright then"

He walked over to the side of the bed and started to unbuckle his belt.

"What are you doing?" Rory stuttered

Logan turned to her "Taking my pants off"

"Why?" she asked

Logan laughed "Rory, are clothes are soaked"

Rory glanced down at her shirt and jeans which were too drenched.

She laughed slightly as he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them picking them up and draping them out over a chair. He turned to her "I could go get clothes out of the car"

Rory turned to the window and saw the rain still pouring from the sky, she turned back to him and shook her head "Don't worry about it"

Logan turned around and peeled his shirt off his back and Rory's breath caught in her throat at the tight muscles in his back. She diverted her attention and hurried into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She sat down on the toilet and her head fell into her hands 'What the hell was wrong with her? Could she be falling for her mother's boyfriend? Was Steph right? No that's crazy right? She loved Tristan right?' Truth was Rory Gilmore-Hayden wasn't so sure what she wanted anymore. When she emerged from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later, Logan was in bed and clearly asleep. Rory peeled her t-shirt off and then her jeans leaving her in a tank top and her panties. She climbed into bed, staying as close to the edge as possible, but to no avail, she felt as if her body was on fire. She started to shake from being so cold and when Logan stirred a minute later, she freaked out, she couldn't face him, at least not naked or practically naked.

"Rory" Logan whispered, his voice thick with sleep "You okay?"

"Fine" she whispered

"You sure?" Logan asked

Rory turned into the bed, her eyes catching on to Logan's chocolate brown eyes. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath.

"Logan, I" Rory started

"Yeah" he asked

Her blue eyes got lost in his as she continued to stare at him, all reason slowly slipped from her mind as she moved slightly closer to him and latched her lips on to his. He didn't seem to kiss her back at first, but then he started to kiss her back as the kiss grew passionate. She pulled back and he stared at her, his eyes now seemed to be even darker. Rory looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"I" Rory stuttered

Before Logan could say anything she hopped out of bed and Logan followed she headed for the bathroom, but Logan put his hand out to stop the door from closing.

"Rory, please" Logan stated

Rory sighed "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me"

"It's okay" Logan answered

"No, no it's not" Rory stated

"Yes it is" Logan told her "It was just an accident, we'll pretend it never happened okay?"

Rory smiled slightly "Okay"

Logan nodded a smile playing on his lips. With that the two went back to bed, but neither fell asleep. They both knew the kiss wasn't a mistake!

---

**Well, what'd you think? Please read and review! Thanks so much, you guys rock, but you already know that. Once again, please review. Thanks!**

**Britt**


	8. Nowhere To Run

Authors Note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I was able to spare a couple of hours tonight to update, I'm excited, I hope you are too. Anyways, please read and review, and let me know what you think. You guys rock, thanks so much!

**Chapter 8**

_**Nowhere To Run**_

_Knock On Door_

"Go away" Rory groaned, covering her head with her pillow.

Obviously the person outside the door wasn't going away that easily. The door creaked open and someone started shaking the bed. Rory popped up, clearly not amused, but found her amused mother staring back at her.

"Yes" Rory asked

"Rough night?" Lorelai smirked

Rory shook her head "I'm sorry you find it normal to be up at seven am"

"I don't" Lorelai moaned "I got used to it"

Rory nodded "If you don't mind I'm going to be getting back to bed"

_Ring Ring_

"Does it ever end?" Rory whined

Lorelai reached over Rory to her nightstand and answered the phone "Hello"

Lorelai smiled slightly, but then her expression changed to blank "Hey Chris"

"Oh, that's dad?" Rory asked "Give me the phone"

"Hold on, Rory wants you" Lorelai stated passing the phone off to Rory

Lorelai watched as Rory got out of bed and walked over to the window talking to him like a little girl after her first day of school. It almost brought tears to her eyes that she'd never experienced that tone with Rory. She stood up and left the room. Ten minutes later Rory emerged from the bedroom.

"Ma" she called

Walking into the kitchen she came face to face with Logan. She'd been avoiding him since Sunday night in the hotel room and since then in the last four days she'd only seen him once, but they hadn't come face to face with no one around like this.

He smiled slightly and she returned it.

"Morning" he stated

"Morning" she replied "Where's my mother?"

"She just left" Logan answered

"Oh" Rory replied "Okay"

"She said your dad called" Logan mentioned

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"You and your dad are close?" he wondered

"I wish" Rory stated "He treats me like last year's trash, the same way he always treated my mother, that's why he cheated, that's why they divorced and that's why the only time he calls is for sympathy"

"Sympathy?" Logan questioned

"Appears his girlfriend is four months pregnant, but he didn't bother to tell me the last two months he knew, nope he calls now because him and Sherry are fighting and he needs a shoulder to cry on. He only acknowledges me when it's beneficial to him" Rory stated

"Your mom said you were excited to talk to him" Logan stated

Rory nodded "Always wondered what it would be like to have one of those father who helped you team up against mom to get what you want, I never had that, never"

Logan nodded "I know how you feel, I never did either"

Rory nodded "What about your mom?"

"She could've cared less" Logan stated

"Same with mine" Rory stated

Logan laughed slightly "You've got to be kidding me"

Rory stared at him for a minute "Nope"

"Rory, open your eyes, your mother adores you. She would give anything for you to want to talk to her the way you want to talk to your dad" Logan stated

"What do you know Logan?" Rory spat "You've only been around six months, you know nothing"

"I'm just telling you what is right in front of your face" Logan stated "You have a mother who wants a best friend like relationship, a mother who gives a damn"

"You know nothing about me or my life Logan, nothing" Rory spat, turning to walk away

Logan grabbed her by the arm gently "I know that Rory"

Rory turned back and looked him the eyes, his hand still holding on to her arm.

"I had a mother who didn't give a damn Rory, the DAR was more important to my mother than me and my sister. The only good thing I had in my life was Honor, without her I don't know where I'd be today, and that's the truth. Just give your mother a chance" Logan told her softly

"I don't give my heart away Logan, not like that because every time I did it got trampled on. Christian, Joey, Landon, my father, I don't trust people Logan, not even my mother okay?" Rory whispered, her eyes starting to tear up.

Logan stared at her "What about your boyfriend?"

"It's different" Rory stated

"How? Won't he just break your heart?" Logan asked

"No" Rory stated firmly

"Why not? Does he have something that all these other boys don't have?" Logan edged her on "Something your father doesn't have"

"It's none of your damn business, I trust Tristan and it took me a long time" Rory stated

"But why can you trust him, but no one else?" Logan asked

"I don't know" Rory whispered, her eyes falling to the floor and tears slowly freeing from her eyelids.

Logan sighed, he hadn't meant to make her cry. Pulling her arm gently, he pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he smoothed out her hair. Sobs racked through her body as she held on to him for dare life. About ten minutes later, the tears had subsided and she pulled back wiping her eyes dry.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Logan shook his head "No, I'm sorry. I just know how much your mom…you know what never mind"

"Please don't be afraid to say things around me" Rory stated "Say what you're thinking"

Logan shook his head and shrugged his shoulders "I forgot anyways"

Rory nodded knowing he was lying, he just didn't want to fight again and she couldn't necessarily say she blamed him. He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed circles, she closed her eyes and reveled in his touch. When she opened her eyes again she found him smiling at her, but his eyes had gone dark like in the hotel room that night. Bringing her hand up to his neck, she pulled his neck down to her lips as sparks flew when their lips met again. Using her other hand she pulled him closer to her, as close as he could get. Logan wrapped his arms around her, his hands going to play with her hair as the kiss deepened. Logan reveled in how she tasted of coffee and chocolate and how her hair smelled like strawberries. Rory started walking backwards pulling Logan with her by pulling his shirt as their lips never broke apart. They stumbled into Rory's bedroom and she maneuvered him up against the door, looking it in the process. He finally pulled back for air and she stared into his eyes. His eyes were so dark now they look like they could burst into flames at any minute. She saw worry in his eyes, he looked guilty. She continued to stare at him as reality of what they were doing set in. She distanced herself from him and went to sit on her bed. Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"We can't do this Logan" Rory whispered

Logan took a few steps closer to her "I know"

"I really miss Tristan" Rory stated

"So what's my excuse?" Logan asked

Rory looked at him "You look a lot like him and…"

"Don't feed me that bullsht Rory" Logan stated "Something is going on here you know it and so do I"

"Nothing is going on here" Rory stated "I love my boyfriend and you love my mom, we're just, it was a mistake"

"It's always a mistake" Logan stated, his voice raising

"It was a mistake Logan, a mistake" Rory told him

"We need to face this Rory, something needs to be done" Logan told her

"Nothing needs to be done Logan, nothing" Rory told him

Logan nodded "Fine, live in denial, I don't care"

"Good" Rory stated as he opened the door "Neither do I"

Logan nodded walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Neither do I" Rory repeated, but somehow she just wasn't convinced

---

Logan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. He took a long swig of it, before a knock came to the door. Walking over to the door, he pulled it open, coming face to a boy the carbon copy of him. He was tall, had blonde hair, looked cocky, and was dressed nice, the only difference being this boy in front of him had blue eyes.

"Hey" he stated

Logan nodded "Hey"

"Is Rory here?" Tristan asked skeptically

"In her room" Logan stated

Tristan nodded sticking his hand out "Tristan DuGrey"

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" Logan asked

Tristan eyed him curiously "I got my dad to let me take an earlier flight back, I missed Rory"

Logan nodded "I see"

"I'm sorry, you are?" Tristan asked

"Logan" Logan stated "Logan Huntzberger"

"As in Lorelai's new boyfriend Logan?" Tristan asked

"Yep" Logan stated

"Wow, Rory said you were young, but ahh wow" Tristan stated

"Rory's in her room" Logan state clearly annoyed

Tristan nodded "Right nice meeting you"

Logan watched him disappear into Rory's bedroom, some screaming was heard and then everything went quiet.

---

**Well, what'd you think? Please read and review, I need to know what you thought about the chapter. Thanks so much and don't forget to read and review. Thanks again for all the amazing support!**


	9. The Prodigal Boyfriend

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, I just want to thank you all for being so patient. My year has been so hectic with my heavy course load for school this semester and everything else. I hope you enjoy the chapter and once again thanks for being so patient, you guys rock!

**Chapter 9**

_**The Prodigal Boyfriend**_

_Knock On Door_

Rory sighed, dreading another confrontation with Logan "Come in"

The door opened, revealing a tall, hot blonde, but this time it wasn't Logan. It was none other than her boyfriend Tristan.

"Oh my god" she stated, screeching slightly, jumping into his arms "You're early"

Tristan pulled back and smiled "Miss me?"

"You have no idea" she smiled, kissing him passionately "Did you miss me?"

"Well, duh" he smirked "Who couldn't miss you Mare?"

Rory smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. All she could smell was his pricey, strong cologne, cologne she always loved on him, but for some reason her thoughts were traveling back to the simple cologne Logan always wore. She instantly cursed herself '_You love Tristan, what are you thinking?'_

---

Lorelai opened the door to her and Logan's bedroom, smiling at him as he sat at his desk typing away on his laptop.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hey" she replied

"How was your day?" Logan asked

"Fine" she stated "Yours?"

"Terrible" he sighed

"Oh yeah" Lorelai replied "What went wrong?"

"Nothing really, it was just terrible" Logan answered

Lorelai nodded, slightly confused "So does Rory have a friend over?"

"Excuse me?" Logan stated

"I heard talking coming from her bedroom" Lorelai stated

Logan smirked "I'm shocked you didn't put your ear to the door and try to hear who it was"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously "I did and it didn't work, I even went so far as to put a glass to the door and listen"

"That doesn't work" Logan laughed

"It always worked for Kimmy Gibbler on Full House" Lorelai pouted

Logan laughed "That's a television show Lorelai, a fictional television show"

"Would you stop raining on my parade, now do you know who Rory's guest is or not?" Lorelai stated

Logan sighed "Her boyfriend Tristan"

"Really?" Lorelai smirked "What's he like? Is he hot?"

Logan stared at her "You didn't seriously just ask me, a guy, a straight guy, might I add, if another guy is hot did you?"

Lorelai sighed "Oh pish posh, did you meet him? What's he like? Is he a fox? Give me the lowdown"

Logan laughed slightly "I guess you'll just have to pry the lowdown out of your daughter tomorrow"

Lorelai groaned slightly "Who can wait until tomorrow, I'll be back, don't wait up"

Logan laughed as Lorelai walked out of their bedroom, clearly on a mission. She knocked on Rory's door and when she heard nothing, she knocked again.

"Come in" Rory called this time

Lorelai inched the door open slowly, a hand over her eyes "Everyone decent"

Rory smiled "Tristan's in the shower mom, hear the water running"

"Right" Lorelai stated, removing her hand "So the boyfriend is home?"

"Yes, the boyfriend is home" Rory stated

"Aren't you psyched?" Lorelai smiled

Rory nodded "Very, I missed him"

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Lorelai asked

Rory sighed "I don't know mom, but we aren't coming to dinner with you and Logan. You have to deal with Grandma and Grandpa yourselves"

"I haven't seen Richard and Emily forever, how are your grandparents Ror?" Tristan asked coming out of the bathroom fully dressed, his hair clearly wet.

"Hi" Lorelai stated

Tristan turned to Lorelai "Hi, you must be Lorelai"

"The one and only, you must be Tristan, so nice to meet you, now what were you saying you miss my parents" Lorelai smiled

"Mom" Rory warned

"I haven't seen the Gilmore's in forever" Tristan stated

"Really?" Lorelai stated "Well it just so happens, Logan and I are having dinner with them tomorrow night, you two should come along"

Tristan nodded "Sure sounds like fun"

"Tristan" Rory groaned

"Relax, babe there will be plenty of time for us, we have all summer" Tristan winked

"This one is definitely a keeper Rory, so Tristan you must be beat after your long day of travel, would you like to spend the night?" Lorelai smiled

"He can spend the night?" Rory asked

Lorelai smiled "Of course, on the couch that is"

Rory shook her head slightly and Tristan smiled "Thanks, that would be great"

"Sure thing" Lorelai smiled "I'll make up the couch for you, dinner is at six tomorrow night don't be late"

With that the door slammed leaving the young lovers alone.

"Why did you do that?" Rory whined

"We want your mom to like me, remember?" Tristan stated

"Not that much" Rory sighed "Tonight your all jet laggy and tired, so tomorrow night is our first real night to do something together. Now, we have to go to dinner with my mother and my grandparents and hear the wrath of the Gilmore's finding out my mother is dating someone fifteen years younger than her"

"Fifteen really?" Tristan asked "Is that guy nuts?"

Rory sighed "He said it started out as rebellion, but actually fell for her"

"He told you that" Tristan laughed "What are you guys friends?"

"No" Rory stated "I mean we've talked a few times, nothing major, he's a cool guy"

Tristan laughed "Don't fall in love him babe, you may be calling him daddy someday"

Rory stared at Tristan dumfounded. He started laughing hysterically.

"I'm kidding babe" Tristan laughed

Rory smiled "I know"

Tristan smiled "I'm going to go to sleep, I'm exhausted"

Rory nodded "Okay, see you in the morning"

"You bet" he whispered, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on her lips "Love you"

"Love you" Rory stated

Tristan kissed her again "Sleep tight"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" she smirked

"If we aren't careful, we're going to be one of those couples that people mock" He stated

"I can deal if you can" she stated

Tristan laughed "I think so, see you in the morning"

"Night" she stated as he disappeared

---

"_Logan" Rory stated staring at him as he slept peacefully in a bed that wasn't exactly hers, in fact they were in a room that she'd never been in._

_Logan turned over and smiled at her "Hey"_

_She smiled clearly confused "Uh hi"_

"_Are you coming back to bed?" Logan asked_

_Rory stared at him "Where's my mother? Where's Tristan?"_

_Logan stared at her "Your mom is probably at her house, whose Tristan?"_

"_But my mom lives…Tristan is my…" Rory started clearly confused "What's going on Logan?"_

"_Nothing" he stated "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded numbly 'what the hell was going on?'_

"_So are you coming back to bed or not?" he asked_

_She nodded and as her brain told her not to climb into bed with him, her body seemed to have a mind of it's own. She got into bed and he wrapped his arms around her. All her fears were now silenced, as she felt complete._

Rory sat up in bed looking around her room. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and got out of bed. She entered the living room and smiled at Tristan's quietly sleeping form. She was about to head back into bedroom, when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she came face to face with Logan.

---

**Well, what did you think? Please read and review. **

_**Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. Lorelai, Logan, Rory, and Tristan go to the elder Gilmore's house and the news of Lorelai and Logan's relationship causes a huge fight between the Gilmore's and some other secrets that never should've come out, might just be revealed. **_

**Thanks again!**

**Britt**


	10. Everything Hits The Fan

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews and for being so patient with me. Final's are fast approaching, but you know what that means, Christmas break is almost here and with that comes lots and lots of updates, plus add the fact that I called my wedding off. I'm only twenty and I finally realized when I started having these weird feelings for someone else, who was not my fiancée, that no matter how much I loved him, maybe I was no longer in love with him. It was messy and bad, I miss him, but I really feel it was the right thing to do. He was my best friend and I just hope that someday he can get past it and we can be friends, but enough drabble about me, sorry to bore you. Anyways, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Read and review, let me know what you thought. Thanks Again!

**Warning: This chapter is rated M, some smut in this chapter, not a lot but be prepared!**

**Chapter 10**

_Everything Hit's the Fan_

"Umm…hi" she stumbled

Logan merely nodded "Couldn't sleep"

"Had a weird dream" she stated

Logan nodded "Your mom tells me, you and Tristan are accompanying us to dinner at her parents tomorrow night"

"Logan you're in the privacy of your own home, no need to talk all professional it's only me" Rory joked

Logan didn't even crack a smile, he was stone faced "Sorry"

Rory watched him walk past her and down the hall before disappearing into his bedroom.

"Okay" she muttered to herself before glancing at Tristan before heading back to bed herself.

---

"For the love of god Rory, would you hurry up. I'm always the late one" Lorelai yelled from the living room

"She's never this bad" Tristan stated fixing the collar of his white button up shirt.

Lorelai nodded "She picked a hell of a time to change"

"Come on Ror, Logan's limo leaves in five seconds. Five…four…three…two…"

Rory's door swung open revealing her in a spaghetti strap red dress that came barely to her knees. Logan stared at her in awe, she was radiating. He watched Tristan walk over and wrap his arms around her, before kissing her softly on the cheek.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Tristan asked

"Just lucky" Lorelai replied "Come on let's go"

Rory glanced at Logan, who wore a brown buttoned down shirt and tan khaki's. She glanced at her mother, in a long flowing black dress that ended just under her knees.

"Are we all driving together?" Rory asked

"It's a three hour drive kiddo" Lorelai stated "We're taking the limo"

"Tristan and I can just drive" Rory stated

"Rory?" Lorelai protested

"Yeah, come on babe. I don't feel like driving" Tristan stated

"Fine" she sighed "Let's go"

---

_3 ½ Hours Later_

The black stretch limo pulled up to the elder Gilmore's home as the door opened and Logan stepped out and the rest followed. They walked up to the front door and Lorelai ran the door bell. Rory watched as her mother squeezed Logan's hand whispering "Are you ready for this?" in his ear. He responded by giving her a bright smile and kissing her cheek. 'God, why was she so jealous?'

The door opened revealing the one and only Emily Gilmore. She smiled at the four ushering them inside.

"It's so great to see my girls" she stated, hugging each of them

"Hi mom" Lorelai smiled

"Hello Grandma" Rory boasted

Emily sighed in content "I've missed you, it seems like forever"

She turned her attention to the young boys.

"Why Logan Huntzberger, how are you dear?" Emily asked

Logan smiled "I'm good Mrs. Gilmore and yourself?"

"Fine" Emily smiled "How are your parents? And your newly married sister, Honor?"

"Great, they're all great" Logan smiled

Emily nodded "Wonderful, I had no idea you were seeing Rory"

"Oh he's not mom" Lorelai answered "He's my date for the evening"

"I see" Emily smiled, not at all grasping the meaning of Lorelai's words. She turned her attention to Tristan "It's Tristan right?"

"Yes ma'am" he smiled "It's nice to see you"

"And you as well" she smiled "Are you Rory's boyfriend?"

"Yes, Grandma" Rory smiled, staring at Logan her eyes burning right through his eyes which were staring at her.

"Well let's head into the living room and get drinks, I'm afraid Mr. Gilmore is running late tonight. Something big occurred at the office, he's afraid he might miss dinner entirely, but hopes to be home for dessert" Emily explained as she lead the four into the living room. Logan grabbed a hold of Rory's arm, pulling her backwards slightly as the other three disappeared inside the room.

"What is your problem?" he huffed

"Mine" she asked "What's yours?"

"Nothing" he sighed

"Good" she stated as she stared into his eyes "We have to stop this"

"If I could I would" he told her

"I want these feelings to go away Logan" she whispered

Logan stared at her "Feelings? What feelings?"

"Come on Logan, we both know they're there. I'm having a hard time fighting them" Rory explained

Logan pulled her body to his, his lips soon descending on hers. As soon as it started, it ended.

"I'm sorry" he sighed "I shouldn't have"

"I'm glad you did, but not here" she whispered

"Then where?" he asked

She pulled him to her, her lips attacking his before pulling away again.

"God I want you" he stated out of breath

"I want you too, but this can't happen Logan" she told him

Logan just stared at her as she winked at him before disappearing down the hall, he soon followed. They entered the living room and the three stared at them.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked

"I was explaining that Velázquez painting in your hall to Logan" Rory lied

Logan nodded, playing along "It's a work of art"

"Thank you" Emily beamed "Should we move into the dining room for dinner.

The four nodded and followed Emily into the dining room. Emily sat at the head of the table while Logan sat across from Lorelai and Rory sat next to Logan, and across from Tristan.

The salad was brought out and they began to eat. Logan glanced over at Rory who simply winked at him. Once dinner was over the five sat around the table sipping coffee. Lorelai, Tristan and Emily were in a heated debate over Politics. Emily was pro Bush and the war while Tristan and Lorelai teased her pretending to be absolutely anti Bush. Logan and Rory watched on in amusement, the three were in there own little world. Logan almost choked on his coffee when he felt a hand on his knee. Glancing at Rory, she stared at him a smirk on her face. He'd never seen this side of Rory, she almost seemed devilish. He sucked in a deep breath of air as her hand moved slowly up his legs and inward. Her hand brushed against his hardening member and he bit his lip, his eyes shutting instantly. Rory glanced around the table innocently to see no one was paying attention. She moved her hand toward his zipper, when his hand stopped her abruptly. She looked at him surprised, his eyes were burning with passion. She moved her hand down slightly rubbing him through his pants. He felt as though he was going to burst. His hand found it's way to her knee, stopping her machinations immediately. He moved his hand upward and it slowly disappeared under her skirt. His hand felt the lace of her thong and then her wet panty clad slit. She squeezed him slightly through his pants as the rubbed along her slit. She moved slightly trying to cause friction, but not enough to give it away. His two fingers found there way inside, and teased her lips rubbing them up and down as she began rubbing his member once again. He slipped his fingers inside her, moving them as fast as possible. He could feel her body shaken and he knew she was about to give release. He rubbed her clit between his thumb and forefinger as she shook with anticipation. He stopped right before she could cum, making her angry. He smirked at her as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Nature calls" he stated standing up and disappearing out of the room

The other three merely noticed as he left the table.

"I'll be right back" Rory stated, getting up from the table to see no one even noticed.

Once out of the dining room, she took off to the nearest bathroom. A hand reached out pulling her inside, her hands instantly went to his hardening member as the kiss deepened. He pinched her nipples through her dress, before reaching down into the dress to cup her mounds. His other hand found it's way back up her skirt. He pushed them back to the sink, lifting her up on top of it. She pulled his member out of his pants and began stroking him. He teased her opening before thrusting his fingers in and out of her. They got into a rhythm and before long, they both careened over the edge. Logan rested his head against hers.

"I think that's enough" Rory whispered

"I want more" Logan begged

"Not now Logan, please, Tristan, my mom" Rory told him "No one knows Logan, no one, not even Colin or Finn"

Logan nodded "I'll head back, compose yourself and rejoin us"

She nodded before he kissed her gently and disappeared.

Once they returned to the table none of the three had noticed they'd even been missing. They were still in a heated debate.

"Enough" Rory stated "Even the Brussels sprouts are bored"

Emily laughed "I'm sorry dear, let's talk about something else"

Rory smiled "Good"

"Lorelai I must say I was disappointed your new beau couldn't make it tonight, I wanted to make sure he was good enough for you" Emily smiled

"Trust me mom, he's too good for me" Lorelai smiled "Besides you have met him mom"

"I beg your pardon?" Emily questioned

Lorelai sighed "Logan isn't my date for the night mom, he's my boyfriend. The man I am living with"

---

**Well, what'd you think? Please read and review! Thanks so much guys, you guys Rock!**

**Britt**


	11. Was That Steam?

Authors Note: Finals are over and done with! I'm so psyched to finally get back into my fics. I promise updates for all my fics will be coming more frequently now, I promise. You guys were so patient the last few months and I really appreciate you sticking with me, you guys rule! Thanks for all the reviews, as always and keep them coming. Thanks again!

**Chapter 11**

_**Was That Steam?**_

Emily seemed to stare dumbfoundedly at her daughter, a shocked expression on her face. "I'm sorry could you repeat that"

"I said…" Lorelai started

"Oh for heaven's sake Lorelai, I heard what you said, what on earth is wrong with you?" Emily cried, looking up at the ceiling "Lord what did I ever do?"

"Its finally happened, mom has officially flown over the cuckoo's nest" Lorelai smirked

No one else seemed to be amused. No one really knew what to say.

"What is wrong with you Lorelai?" Emily asked "Aren't there enough men your own age? What about Christopher?"

"Chris is with Sherry mom" Lorelai stated

"Oh I get it" Emily stated "Sherry is twenty nine, got to beat Christopher right? By shacking up with someone your daughter's age for gosh sakes, honestly Lorelai what are you thinking?"

Lorelai looked toward Logan "A little help please"

He shrugged in slight fear, not sure of what to say.

"Leave him out of this" Emily cried

"Leave him out of this?" Lorelai asked "He's my boyfriend"

"I don't care" Emily screeched "You're the adult, you're taking advantage of him Lorelai. What on earth am I to tell Mitchum and Shira? You know Shira is on the board of the DAR a scandal like this could get me kicked out"

"Logan is Shira's son, it's the same thing" Lorelai yelled

"It absolutely is not, Logan is a good boy" Emily stated

Lorelai laughed "What are you smoking? No offense Logan"

Logan simply nodded as Emily continued to stare down her daughter.

"Why must you always cause scandals for me? Why Lorelai? Why?" Emily asked

"Oh I don't know mother, it's fun" Lorelai stated

"I'm serious Lorelai, you two cannot be together" Emily stated

"He's right here mom" Lorelai stated

"This is between you and I, I want this to end" Emily told her

"Well it can't" Lorelai stated "And it won't. I turned eighteen, nineteen years ago mom you no longer have any say in my life"

Emily shook her head "That's exactly the point Lorelai, not that you are with Logan, but that when you were eighteen he was in diapers, you use to baby-sit him Lorelai"

"Mom this really isn't any of your business" Lorelai yelled

"End this faux of a relationship now Lorelai" Emily screeched

"I can't mom" Lorelai stated

"Why not?" Emily demanded "Don't tell me you're in love because that is just bogus and…"

"He's the father mom" Lorelai screamed

"What?" Logan asked

"What?" Emily asked

"Yeah what?" Rory piped in

Lorelai wiped the tears in her eyes, a smile coming to her face "I'm pregnant"

"You always do this" Emily stated

"Grandma enough" Rory piped in "I'm sorry, but just stop"

"You're pregnant Lorelai?" Logan asked

Lorelai turned her gaze to him, nodding slowly "Yes"

"Oh my god" he whispered

"Oh my god" Rory repeated

"How long have you known?" he asked

She sighed "Almost two months"

"Two months" he stated "Two months"

Lorelai nodded "It's why I wanted Rory to come home this summer, I really need her"

"Oh my god" Rory whispered

"I can't believe this" Logan stated

---

Rory had said her goodbye to Tristan in the lobby and then he had left after their eventful evening. She then proceeded to head upstairs to the apartment. Once inside she found Logan sitting alone on the couch. She went over and took a seat next to him, he was staring at the blank television screen.

"I'm going to be a father" he whispered

She looked at him, placing her hand over his "I think you'll make a good father"

He nodded slightly, squeezing her hand "I hope so"

"Where is she?" Rory asked

"Taking a bath" Logan answered

Rory nodded "Are you mad she waited so long to tell you?"

"Kind of, but then again I can't be mad at her" Logan whispered

"Everything changes now" she whispered

He looked at her "Like what?"

"Us" she stated "You and my mom are having a baby together Logan. You'll probably marry her and be my step dad"

"Marrying her would be the right way to go huh?" he asked

Rory sighed "I guess"

"I don't know if I can stand up at an altar and promise her my life and ours together when it's her daughter I'm in love with" Logan whispered

Rory looked at him "Logan, you and I can never be"

"I know, trust me I know, but I don't think I can do it Rory" he told her "I should be ashamed of myself, how did I let everything get so out of control?"

"We're all human Logan, we make mistakes" Rory told him

"Is it wrong to wish she wasn't pregnant" Logan wondered

"No, plenty of us wish we could make our problems disappear. It's just not reality though, reality is in seven months, you and my mom will be parents to a baby" Rory stated

"I'm not ready" he told her

"Yes you are, because god has decided you're ready" Rory whispered "He knows everything"

Logan looked into her eyes "This really sucks"

Rory stared into his chocolate brown eyes, "I know"

She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it slowly pulling his face to hers for a small gentle kiss. She stared at him.

"What was that for?" he asked

She sighed "I don't know, I just wanted to"

"But we have to stop" he stated

She smiled "Logan I really wish things didn't have to be this way"

"Me too" he answered

She pulled him to her once more for a gentle kiss once again "I love you"

"What about Tristan?" he asked

"I love him" she answered "I don't know"

He nodded "Fair enough, there are plenty of things I don't know right now"

She smiled "It'll all be okay"

He wrapped his arms around her for a few minutes before she released herself from his grip and stood up from the couch.

"Everything will seem clearer in the morning" she whispered

"I hope so" he replied

She smiled "Night Logan"

"Night Rory" he smiled before watching her disappear into her bedroom.

---

"Good Afternoon Lorelai" the doctor stated entering her room "How are mother and child feeling?"

"Good" she smiled "But there's a problem"

The doctor nodded "Okay, what is it?"

"I need a paternity test" she whispered, shamefully.

---

**Well, what do you think? Some of you may be seriously pissed right now, but I have a plan, that I assure you. Please review, thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	12. The Fear Of The Unknown

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 12**

_**The Fear Of The Unknown**_

"Excuse me?" the doctor questioned "I couldn't hear you Ms. Gilmore"

Lorelai took a deep breath "I need a paternity test"

The doctor nodded "Okay, well how many perspective father's are there?"

"That really makes me sound like a slut" Lorelai stated

"I'm so sorry" he apologized "That wasn't my intention, I just need to know is there two or five"

Lorelai smiled "Only two"

"Okay" he nodded "Unfortunately this early in your pregnancy a paternity test could be potentially dangerous for your unborn child"

"How dangerous?" she asked

"About a two percent chance of complications and only a third of those complications are fatal" he explained

She nodded "What do you think?"

"Well" he paused "For your own piece of mind, it may or may not be worth it to you"

"Do you suggest it?" Lorelai asked

"I'm not going to say yes, but I definitely don't encourage waiting. The stress could potentially be hazardous to both you and your baby" he explained

Lorelai nodded "I want the test then"

The doctor nodded "I'm going to need a DNA sample of one of the perspective father's"

Lorelai sighed in relief "Only one?"

The doctor nodded "Yes, I'll take a vile of fluid from your amniotic sack and then compare it with the sample provided. If it matches, that's your baby's father, if not then the other one is the father"

Lorelai nodded "When can it be done"

He glanced through the papers on his clipboard "If you're free the next hour, I can do it. I had a cancellation and I was planning a long lunch, but I will make an exception because you seem extremely anxious and I'm feeling nice"

Lorelai smiled "I would really appreciate it"

The doctor nodded "Very well"

---

Rory emerged from her bedroom the next morning and walked into the kitchen finding Logan sitting on a barstool eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hi" he stated

"Where's mom?" Rory asked

"Doctor's appointment" Logan stated

Rory nodded as she pulled the grape juice from the fridge.

"You didn't go with her?" Rory asked

"I offered" he stated "She said next time"

Rory nodded "Weird"

Logan nodded "I think she still feels kind of weird about everything"

"Well she'd better get over it, I mean in seven months here comes a baby, weird or not" Rory stated

"Just don't say it" Logan whispered

"Don't say what?" Rory asked

"Baby talk, I just…" Logan started

"You just what Logan?" Rory asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Logan told her

"Grow up" she stated "You don't want to talk about it? You should have kept it in your pants"

Logan looked at her, pain flooding his eyes "Excuse me if I'm scared"

"Scared?" Rory asked "My mom is having a baby with a man fifteen years younger than her, I'm sure she's scared"

Logan got up off the barstool and walked out of the kitchen, Rory followed him.

"We're talking, don't walk away" Rory stated

"I don't want to hear anymore" Logan stated

"Well that's too bad" Rory stated "Start being more considerate"

"I offered to go with her, I'm trying Rory, I really am" Logan told her

"Could've fooled me" Rory stated

"Are you ready for a baby Rory?" Logan asked her

"No" she answered

"Neither am I, but I have one coming. Excuse me for being a little shocked, a little scared. I can barely get out of bed in the morning and now I'm going to be responsible for another life. I'm going to have a son or daughter that relies on me, counts on me, and as god as my witness I will not be like my father when it comes to my child and maybe it scares me because it'd be so easy to be the father he was, but I won't. I won't have my child hate me. I won't have my child feel like they can't confide in me or trust me. I will be the best father I can be and my child will be my first priority and all this scares me to death" he yelled

Rory stared at her "I'm sorry"

Logan nodded "It's fine"

"No it's not, I was being a complete bitch, I'm sorry" Rory stated "I really am"

Logan nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and he took comfort in her embrace. His life was about to change drastically and he was scared to death.

---

Lorelai sat on the doctor's table now fully dressed. A knock came to the door and then the doctor entered.

"Is everything alright?" Lorelai asked

"Well there was no complications during the procedure so everything should be just fine. Do you feel alright?" the doctor asked

Lorelai nodded "I feel good"

"Good" he nodded "Now I'll need a sample…"

"Will hair work?" Lorelai asked

"Yes" the doctor answered

Lorelai dug through her purse and pulled out a lock of hair wrapped in a bag "Way ahead of the game"

The doctor took the sample from her "Great, I'll send this down to the lab and put a rush on the results"

She nodded "How long should it take?"

"Hopefully no longer than five days, I'll call you when the results are in" the doctor offered

Lorelai nodded "I really appreciate this"

The doctor nodded "No problem and good luck"

"Thank you" she smiled

---

Lorelai walked into the empty house and heard blaring music coming from her daughter's room. She knocked on the door, but when Rory didn't answer she walked in. Rory sat on her bed thumbing through what appeared to be a photo album. She smiled slightly at her.

Lorelai smiled as she walked across the room and sat down on the bed. Rory used her remote to turn down the music.

"How was the doctor's?" Rory asked

Lorelai smiled "Fine, all is good"

Rory nodded "Good"

"Where is Logan?" Lorelai asked

"Work beckoned" Rory told her

Lorelai nodded "Good ole work"

Rory nodded "Is everything okay mom?"

Lorelai sighed "Yeah, fine, why?"

"I don't know" she answered "You seem stressed out"

"My life is very stressful right now kiddo" Lorelai told her

"It'll all work out" Rory told her

"Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked

Rory glanced at her photo album before looking back to her mother "No"

Lorelai nodded "Is everything okay with you?"

Rory nodded "Fine"

"I hope you aren't worried this baby will replace you" Lorelai stated

Rory laughed "That's the farthest worry from my mind"

Lorelai smiled "Love you kiddo"

Rory started thumbing through her album "You too"

Lorelai nodded somewhat disappointed. Some thing was definitely up. She walked out of the room and Rory sighed staring at the closed door.

"The farthest thing from my mind" she repeated in a whisper

---

**Well, that's it. What do you think? Please read and review! Once again thanks so much. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**Britt**


	13. Breaking The Rules

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 13**

_**Breaking The Rules**_

Rory was sitting on a bar stool eating cereal when Logan entered the kitchen. He looked exhausted. He glanced up at her before retrieving some left over Chinese food from the fridge.

"Hungry?" she asked

He nodded and replied "Yeah"

"Everything seems fine" Rory stated

"What?" Logan questioned

"With the baby, mom's check up went good" Rory told him

Logan nodded slightly "Good, is she asleep?"

Rory nodded "She went to bed over an hour ago, what was so wrong at work?"

Logan looked at her guiltily "Nothing really?"

"What do you mean?" she wondered

"I kind of just walked around for hours" he confessed

"Oh" she stated "And?"

"And what?" he answered "I just needed some time to think"

"Logan I'm sorry about freaking out on you earlier, I was totally out of line, I'm really sorry" Rory told him

Logan shook his head "You weren't out of line, I'm not being any help to your mother, I'm running scared"

"So change it" Rory told him

"Easier said then done Rory" he told her

"But you don't have a choice Logan" she whispered

"I'm scared Rory" he whispered

She placed her hand on top of his "I know you are, it's going to be okay Logan, you can do this. You know you can do this"

Logan sighed "I'm glad you have such confidence in me, I however have absolutely none"

Rory smirked "That's not the cocky, smug Logan Huntzberger I know"

Logan cracked a slight smiled as Rory laughed.

"Is that a smile?" she laughed

Logan laughed slightly before looking up into her crystal blue eyes "Thanks"

She smiled "No problem"

---

Logan entered their bedroom and stared at a sleeping Lorelai, or at least so he thought. Her eyes opened, finding him standing quietly in the door way.

She sat up in bed "I'm not getting fat already am I?"

Logan smiled at her "You're beautiful"

Lorelai smiled "Thanks, promise to tell me that when I'm a hippo in five months"

Logan nodded "Sure, it'll never change"

Lorelai smiled "Was everything at work okay?"

Logan nodded "Yeah, and with the baby?"

She smiled nervously "We're both healthy, my due date is November 21st. I'm a little over four months along"

Logan nodded "Do you know, you know what it's going to be?"

"Do you want to know?" she asked

"I don't know, do you?" he asked

She nodded "Yeah, I made an ultrasound for in two weeks, we can find out then if we want. I wanted to discuss it with you though, I mean do you want to know ahead of time?"

Logan nodded "Whatever you want"

Lorelai watched as he walked over to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge, she turned slightly so she was facing him.

"Logan are you mad at me for not telling you?" Lorelai asked

Logan sighed "In a way, but it's okay, I understand why you didn't tell me given the circumstances"

She smiled "I was so afraid you'd hate me"

Logan shook his head "I could never hate you"

Lorelai nodded, she couldn't help but notice how over the past week Logan had seemed so different. He never looked into her eyes as if he was hiding something, it almost scared her.

"Have you thought about…you know marriage?" he asked

Lorelai was shocked nonetheless to hear that statement coming from his mouth.

"No comment?" he asked

She sighed "I married Chris because I got pregnant with Rory, as much as I loved him, we weren't ready and look at us now. I hate him, I don't ever want to hate you"

"Is that a no?" he asked

"No" she smiled "I love you Logan, so much, but is marriage really right for us?"

Logan sighed "I think it's the right way to go"

"Screw the right way to go, can you spend the rest of your life with me Logan?" Lorelai asked the paternity test looming the back of her mind

Logan stared at her, while his heart screamed no, all he could do was slightly nod his head.

She smiled slightly "I think marriage might be right for us, but we don't have to make any decisions tonight"

Logan just stared at her "Okay, we'll get married then"

Lorelai nodded "Okay"

Logan nodded "Okay, well I'm going to hit the shower, get some rest"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing up and leaving the bedroom.

---

"Hello" Rory answered her cell phone

"_Hey hot stuff" Tristan stated_

Rory smiled "Hey baby"

"_So how's everything on the home front?" he wondered_

"Okay, I guess" she answered

"_Good" he stated "I miss you"_

Rory laughed "I just saw you yesterday"

_Tristan laughed "The correct answer was 'I miss you too baby' right?"_

Rory smiled "I'm sorry, I miss you too baby"

_Tristan laughed "Thank you, so do you want to do something together tomorrow?"_

Before Rory could reply a knock came to her door, and then it slowly opened revealing Logan standing in the door frame. She smiled at him and motioned with her arm for him to come in.

"I got to go, I'll talk to you later" Rory stated

"_What about tomorrow?" Tristan asked_

"I'll call you" Rory answered

"_Okay, I love you" Tristan told her_

"Okay, you too" Rory replied "Bye"

She clicked the phone off before patting the bed for him to join her. He was in sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He took a seat on her bed and sighed deeply. His hair was still wet from his shower and Rory couldn't help but notice his natural features, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"What's up?" she smiled

"We talked, your mom and I" Logan told her

Rory nodded "Good, is everything okay then?"

Logan sighed "Her due date is November 21st and we have an appointment in a couple of weeks for an ultrasound to determine the sex"

Rory smiled, she tried to act happy "Good"

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"Everything is going to be okay Logan" Rory told him

He brought his eyes to her "I don't think so"

"Don't think that way Logan, we…you have to do this for the baby and for mom" Rory told him

Logan sighed "I don't want this, god I'm a terrible person, but god help me Rory I don't want this, all I want is us"

Rory sighed "Me too, but it can't happen"

Logan stared at her "Were you talking to Tristan?"

Rory nodded "Yeah, I think I'm going to end things with him, I just feel so guilty having these feelings for you, but yet I'm still his girl, I don't want to lead him on"

Logan nodded "Do you think anyone will get suspicious if you guys break up?"

"Suspicious of what?" Rory asked "You and I aren't doing anything wrong"

"I know" he sighed "I just don't want to hurt your mom"

"And you won't, we won't" Rory told him "No matter how bad we both want us"

"Rory you need to know something" Logan stated

She stared at him questioningly "Okay"

"Your mom and I are getting married" he whispered

She nodded, her eyes falling to there hands entwined "I kind of expected that, but I was hoping you wouldn't"

"It's the right thing to do, this baby deserves a stable home" Logan told her "I should probably go to bed"

Rory nodded "Do you think you could stay with me a little longer?"

Logan stared at her before standing up from the bed, walking over to her door and quietly locking it. He walked back to the bed, standing over her. She rose to her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck, before pulling back slightly as their lips met. They pulled back after a few seconds before laying down on her bed, wrapped in one another's arms.

"Just hold me for a little while" she asked

Logan simply tightened his grip around her, for tonight or at least the next few minutes, they had each other, but when the sun rose everything would be a distant memory and the only thing in their future was their future relationship…as step-dad and step-daughter, life sure sucked sometimes.

---

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want to know if you guys still like this fic, I've seen the reviews decline and I'm worried I may longer not have too many fans, can you please review so I know you opinions, after all your opinions mean the world to me. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	14. Buried Secrets

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews!

**Chapter 14**

_**Buried Secrets**_

Lorelai turned over in bed, coming in contact with the cold sheets next to her. This was the fourth morning this week, she'd woke up alone. Logan had told her she was tossing and turning a lot and he felt she might not have enough room, so he'd been retiring to the couch in the wee hours of the morning. She pulled herself out of bed and that's when she heard her cell phone beep. She walked over to her nightstand and saw that she had a new message, so she dialed her voicemail. Once entering her password, her message began to play.

"_Good Morning Lorelai, this is doctor Jennings. I have the results of your test in and you can come down to the office anytime today and I can fit a few minutes to meet with you. Good-bye" the doctor's voice stated_

Lorelai took a deep breathe, it was time to find out who the father of her baby was.

---

Lorelai sat in the chair, taking in her surroundings. She was seated in a small room with all the doctor essentials. Her body was shaking, as she waited for the doctor to come in. It took almost ten minutes, but a small knock was heard at the door.

"Come in" Lorelai stated, plastering a fake smile on her face.

The door opened and doctor Jennings appeared, a small smile on his face "Good afternoon Lorelai, how are mommy and baby doing?"

"We're doing good" Lorelai stated

"Great" he nodded "So I have your results"

Lorelai nodded as he handed her the results, sealed away in a manila envelope. It took her barely three seconds to find pull the paper from the envelope, but it felt like forever. She read the results.

---

Rory walked out of her bedroom, smiling at a sleeping Logan on the couch. She walked over to the couch and crouched down. She shook him slightly and his eyes opened, a smile immediately appearing.

"Hey" he stated

"I think you might've overslept, it's almost two" she smiled

He laughed as he sat up "I took the day off, I'm exhausted. This couch just doesn't compare to my bed at all"

She laughed "Mom still being a hog"

"It's awful" he sighed "Where is she?"

"No idea" Rory answered "But I got to go, I'm meeting Tristan for Lunch"

"It's almost two" he told her

"We're both in college, it's summer, we sleep late" she teased him

Logan laughed "How are you two?"

"He thinks we're fine, but soon we won't be" she whispered

Logan stared at her "I'm sorry Rory"

Rory shook her head "It's not your fault I'm no longer in love with him"

Logan nodded "But I feel like it is"

Rory sat down next to him "What happened, is no one's fault Logan. Trust me it would be so much easier to blame you, or mom or someone else, but in all honesty it is what it is. I just don't want to lead Tristan on. I love him, I'm just not in love with him anymore"

"When did everything become so complicated?" he asked

She stared at him for a good minute before answering "The day I walked in here and assumed I had the wrong place"

"You ever wonder about what could've been?" he asked

"You mean if you and my mother never got together?" she asked

He shrugged his shoulders "In a way, or if we'd met under different circumstances"

"I wish we could live in the 'what if's' Logan, but we can't" Rory told him "Everything happens for a reason and I believe that"

"I remember that day so clearly, as if it were yesterday" he told her

"What day?" she wondered

"You remember how I told you I originally only got together with your mom to spite my father?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded

"Well we had a huge fight, my father and I. It was a Friday afternoon in early May and he found out I tanked one of my finals. He went all postal on me. I explained to him that the class had been kicking my butt all semester and I'd been working really hard in it. I told him that even though I failed the final, I'd probably still pass and I did with a c-. Anyways, I went to a bar and there was your mom. She told me she'd just had a huge fight with her mother about something stupid. We talked, got smashed, and I'm sure you know where it went from there. Anyways, I cam remember waking up the next morning and staring at her for what seemed like forever. I remember trying to figure out how old she was and thinking, my father would really freak. From there on in for the next two weeks, making my father furious was all I cared about. Then boom, she found a place in my heart and I didn't want to ever lose her. I always thought she was it for me, but then you walked into my life and since then I feel the same way about her that you feel about Tristan. You walked through the door Rory and it changed everything" he explained

Rory was in tears now as he continued to stare at her with so much love and admiration in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say" she whispered, wiping at her tears

He brought his hand to her face in an attempt to help her wipe away her tears, but they got frozen there once she leaned into his touch.

"You don't have to say anything" he whispered

"I used to tell myself I was the luckiest girl in the world to have Tristan DuGrey in love with me and now I find myself wondering why God hates me so much" Rory told him

"I keep trying to tell myself that the best things in life are never easy and even though we can't ever be together, I'm not sorry I met you or that you're in my life Rory" he told her

"I wish things could be different, I know they can't, but I still wish they could" Rory told him

"I know" he whispered

"I just have to realize that I can only love you from afar. I hate this" she told him

"Me too" he stated, placing his hand on top of hers "This bites"

"I wish that I could make this easier on you Rory" Logan told her

"What about you?" she asked

"I'm okay, but I see the pain you're in and I wish I could make it go away for you" he whispered

She nodded "Just promise me that no matter what, you'll never stop loving me"

Logan stared at her "When I marry your mother, I'll pretend it's you"

She closed her eyes before standing up from the couch and putting her coat on. She glanced at him for a real quick second seeing the pain in her eyes mirrored in his and with that she left.

---

Lorelai stared at the door in front of her. She willed her hand to knock, but fear was getting the best of her. How was she going to do this? How was she going to tell him what was happening? She took a deep breath before raising her hand to the door. She knocked quietly hoping he wouldn't hear the knock and then she could leave simply telling herself he wasn't home. To no avail the door swung open, the man she had expected, her lover standing before her, a smile almost instantly coming to his face at the sight of her. She couldn't help but smile back at him even if it was weak and fake. No one knew this man was in her life and she'd keep it that way if at all possible.

"Is everything okay?" he asked

She sighed, shaking her head slightly as she looked at her feet "No"

"What's going on Lorelai?" he asked

She glanced around the empty hallway, hoping the blank walls would tell her what to say to him "Everything"

He nodded solemnly "Come in"

All she could do was nod as she allowed him to usher her inside.

---

Rory walked into the café and spotted Tristan sitting down at a table, looking at a menu. She walked over to him and when he spotted her, he raised to his feet, placing a kiss on her cheek. She sat down and picked up a menu. The waitress appeared at the table and took their orders. After, they were left alone to the silence. Tristan knew almost instantly something was bothering her, she wasn't her normal bubbly self. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, rubbing over her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked

"Tristan" she whispered, looking at her coffee mug "I messed up"

She raised her eyes to his seeing the clear confusion in them.

"Okay, I'm sure it's not that bad" he told her "You can trust me"

"That's not the problem" she whispered

"You're scaring me Rory" he whispered

"I'm scaring myself T" she confessed

"We can work through it Rory, whatever it is" he told her

She shook her head "It's not that simple Tristan, not this time. I just want you to know, I need you to know that you are so amazing and it isn't your fault it's all mine. I screwed up, I ruined everything"

He stared at her his eyes laced with fear "Ruined what? Rory what are you talking about?"

"Us" she whispered, her eyes dropping to their entwined hands

"What?" he asked "We're fine baby, fine"

"No" she stated "We aren't"

Tristan continued to stare at her, he was starting to get agitated "Rory what the hell is going on?"

"You have to promise not to get mad at me, because everything is so messed up" she told him

He nodded "Okay, I won't get mad"

"It's Logan" she told him "Logan and I"

"Your mom's boyfriend, your soon to be step father, the father of your unborn sibling; that Logan?" he questioned

She nodded shamefully "I swear we never meant for it to happen"

He dropped her hand glancing out the window and then back to her guilt ridden eyes "You slept with him?"

She shook her head "No"

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief "Then what Rory? If you didn't sleep with him then what's so bad?"

She dropped her head in guilt "I fell in love with him"

---

Lorelai took a seat on the couch and stared at him. He was clearly confused and worried about the woman sitting before him.

"Lorelai what's going on?" he asked

Lorelai shook her head "I've been lying to you"

"About what?" he asked

"I have a boyfriend" she whispered

The man before her rose to his feet, walking over to the mantle before turning back to look at her.

"Who is he?" he asked

"It's not important, but I live with him, we've been together for six months and he is the man I am in love with" she told him

"Then what the hell are we?" he stated his voice raising

"We just happened" she told him

"We happened?" he questioned "For god's sake Lorelai I am in love with you, how could you do this? Why would you do this? You claim to love this man. Why would you cheat on him?"

"You don't get it" she yelled "Everytime I love, I get crushed. With Chris, he was my world and then boom he was gone. I figured it was only a matter of time before Logan got bored with me, I wanted to make sure I had back up. I know it's sick, I'm sorry, so sorry"

He shook his head "I won't say it's okay, but I kind of understand. Anyone whose gotten their heart broken would relate, but I love you Lorelai, what about that?"

She sighed "I don't know what to do, everything is so messed up"

He nodded "So leave this boyfriend, move in with me. We can take things slow, I don't want to lose you"

"You don't get it" she yelled "I love him, I love him"

---

**Okay, so take guesses…who is the mystery man? Whoever gets it right will get a shout out in the next chapter and I will update really soon. Thanks so much and please read and review!  
**

**Britt**


	15. Getting Back To Normal

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Read my note at the end of this chapter, I don't want to give anything away just yet by saying who guessed right.

**Chapter 15**

_**Getting Back To Normal**_

The guy took a deep breath "So this boyfriend, he loves you? He wants to be with you forever?"

"I love him and we're happy together. That is all that matters" Lorelai told him

"Does he love you?" he asked

"I think so" Lorelai answered

"So you're willing to throw what we have away, for a man who may not love you?" he questioned

"We've been serious about one another for awhile now" Lorelai stated "He wants to be with me, he's going to marry me"

"Lorelai don't you see how wrong this is?" he asked

"What's wrong? How is being with the man I love wrong?" Lorelai asked

"If you felt the need to find someone on the side, then things in your relationship must be rocky. Soon enough you'll be sorry, when he leaves you" the guy spat

"I know you're angry and hurt, but don't take this out on me Jason" Lorelai yelled

Jason sighed "Damn right I'm angry and hurt, I thought we were great. I thought you loved me as much as I loved you, but no I was just your guy on the side all this time. Playing into your little hands"

"Jason, I'm sorry" Lorelai whispered

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you" Jason stated

Lorelai nodded "I guess I deserve that"

"I think you should leave" Jason told her

Lorelai nodded, raising to her feet. She stared at him for a good hard minute.

Jason glanced over at her "What?"

"Are you going to say anything?" Lorelai asked

"What?" he asked

"Are you going to tell anyone? Like Logan?" Lorelai asked

"What would you like me to tell him? That you played me like a fool and that you didn't do much better to him" Jason asked harshly

Lorelai sighed "I was just asking"

"No Lorelai, in fact I'd like to forget any of this ever happened" Jason told her

Lorelai nodded "Thank you"

"Don't thank me, please don't thank me" Jason asked her

"I never meant to hurt you Jason, please believe that. Everything just happened so fast and I couldn't control it. I'm so sorry, so sorry" she told him

He nodded "I'd like to believe you and maybe one day we can get past this, but right now I just need you to walk out that door and keep walking. Don't call me, if you see me out somewhere, ignore me. Just go away"

Lorelai looked at him sadly, before walking up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. With that she left his apartment.

---

"I'm sorry?" Tristan questioned, figuring he'd heard her wrong.

"I never meant for any of this to happen" she whispered

"How?" he asked "When? How?"

"It's a long story" Rory told him

"Well, my girlfriend just told me she is in love with another man, her future step-father to be clear and you reply with 'it's a long story' I love you Rory, I thought you loved me, so don't give me that crap. I want to know when everything changed, I want to know" Tristan stated, his voice raising slightly.

Rory placed her hand on his, glancing around to see that no one was looking at them after his little outburst. He ripped his hand away in anger and she stared at him "Please keep your voice down, if you want to yell we can go outside"

"I don't want yell, I don't want to fight. I want answers" he told her

"I don't know when it all happened" she confessed

"Not good enough" Tristan told her

"It happened slowly and then came on all of a sudden" she told him

"He and your mom are having a baby, you don't think he'll leave her and the baby for you, do you?" he asked

"Okay, you have every right to be angry, but don't say things you know will purposely hurt me" Rory spat

"Sorry Rory, you don't get to be offended or even angry, you did this not me" he told her

"I know" she sighed "And just so you know, Logan and I know we can't be together. He is completely faithful to my mom and their baby, in fact they're getting married"

Tristan laughed slightly "Yeah, faithful, the way you were to me. I don't call sleeping with someone when your with someone else faithful"

"Hold up, hold up" Rory stated "I fell in love with him, I never said I was unfaithful to you, I never said I slept with him"

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Tristan asked

"Not that it's any of your business, but no" Rory stated "Not to say the thought never crossed my mind, because it did. I knew it was wrong though, I knew"

"Yeah, well falling in love with him wasn't right either" Tristan told her

"Don't you think I know that Tristan, I never meant for any of this to happen" Rory told him

"So" Tristan stated "Ready to head back to school in a month?"

"What?" she asked

"I said…" he started

"I heard you, but why aren't you storming out of here. How can you sit here and pretend nothing happened?" Rory wondered

"Would you rather I leave" he asked

"Well, no" Rory stated

"So are you ready to head back to school in a month?" he asked again

Rory took a deep breath "So ready"

Tristan nodded "Yeah, me too. Well I should get going"

Rory nodded as he stood up and placed a twenty on the table.

"Please, the least I can do is pay" she told him

"I got it" Tristan told her

She nodded "Okay"

Tristan nodded "So I guess I'll see you back at school next month?"

Rory nodded, looking up into his eyes, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm so sorry Tristan, so sorry" she whispered, a lone tear sliding down her cheek

Tristan cupped her cheek with his hand, wiping away "I know you are. I know you are. Thank you for being honest with me Rory"

She smiled at him as his hand fell from her cheek "Thank you for understanding"

He nodded "See you around Mary"

Rory smiled as he disappeared out of the café, leaving Rory to only her thoughts.

---

Logan typed away on his laptop as he sat on the couch. He looked up when Lorelai entered the apartment.

He smiled at her "Hey"

She smiled, walking over and bending down to kiss him sweetly "Hi gorgeous, wish I could stay, but I got to go"

"You just got home" he told her as she headed down the hall

"I know" she called from the bedroom "But there is some sort of chaos going on at the office that I need to handle"

She came out from the bedroom carrying a file "I probably won't be home until late"

Logan nodded "I'll just order pizza for dinner or something"

Lorelai nodded "Or maybe you and Rory could go out for dinner or something. I hate to think you're cooped up on a Friday night just because I have to work"

"Rory is probably busy with her boyfriend" Logan lied

"Okay, well what ever you do for dinner, be sure to save me some" she smiled as she walked out of the apartment.

_Ten minutes later_

The door opened and Rory entered. Logan looked up from his laptop, smiling at her.

She smiled at him, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the back of the couch.

"Well?" he asked

"Is my mom home?" she wondered

Logan shook his head "No, she had to go into the office, something happened. She won't be home until late"

Rory nodded "Okay"

"Are you going to tell me how it went?" he asked

"It went" she told him, sitting down in the chair across from him

He stared at her "Okay, I get it, it's none of my business"

She smiled "I love to see you squirm"

He smiled at her "Ha-Ha"

"He was amazing" she told him "I told him everything and he understood. He wasn't thrilled, he was hurt, but he took the high road and he was really amazing"

"So is it over?" he asked

She sighed "Oh yeah, I mean there was nothing more to say or be done. I'm not in love with him anymore"

Logan nodded "I'm sorry Rory, I don't know how everything got so messed up"

"It's okay, I mean it's over now" she told him

He stared at her "It will never be over"

She nodded "So, what are you doing for dinner?"

"Your mom suggested we go out for dinner, so 'I'm not all cooped up on a Friday night just because she has to work' but I don't really feel like going out" he told her

She nodded "Me either, so Chinese of pizza"

"Uh" Logan paused "Let's do Chinese"

Rory nodded "Okay, you order, I'm going to go change into my pajamas"

Logan nodded as she disappeared into her bedroom and he picked up the phone to order.

---

**Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked so long on it. The response for the last chapter was incredible which of course gave me the inspiration to write a new chapter so quick. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**A shout out to those who guessed Jason and were correct…**

**Sparxx27**

**Candace**

**Naberrie Skyler**

**Iheartmv**

**rawrrry**

**raspberry sorbet34**

**Katie**

**Kat**

**GGlver123**

**Kiss And Make Up**

**Thanks again guys, you rock!**

**Britt**


	16. You And Me

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, well I'm back. I want to start out with a simple thank you. My life has been very hectic, this past semester for me at school was crazy. I had such a heavy workload. I'm psyched to announce that my last final was earlier this morning. Therefore the summer is mine and I plan on updating all my fics a lot. Hopefully the usual once a week update. Thanks so much for being so patient and for all the reviews you've sent me, you don't know how much I appreciate them! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

_**You And Me**_

"God, how can you eat that stuff?" Logan asked Rory as they sat on the couch with various kinds of Chinese food in front of them on the coffee table.

Rory raised the box of garlic chicken in her hand "It's so yummy"

"It smells" he told her

She shrugged her shoulders "You'll get over it"

He laughed lightly, grabbing an egg roll and taking a bite "What should we watch?"

"I don't care" she answered

Logan nodded as he surfed through the channels. He passed a channel and Rory let out an excited groan.

"What?" he asked

"Last channel" she stated excitedly

He put the previous channel on and she squealed "WHOO! I love Legally Blonde"

"Oh no" he told her shaking his head

She looked at him "Oh come on, it's a classic"

"Uh-uh" he stated "Casablanca is a classic, this is a chick flick, no way"

"Oh come on" she whined "It's one of my favorite movies"

Logan sighed "Fine, but we aren't watching the whole thing"

She stood up and pouted "Fine then I'll just take my smelly garlic chicken into my room and watch it ALL in there"

He grabbed her free hand and she stared at him "Don't you dare, we'll watch it"

She stared at him as she sat back down and he let go of her hand. The tension was now so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Can I have the rice?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence

He picked up the box of rice and handed it to her "Here you go"

"Thanks" she replied

Logan started closing the tops of the Chinese food containers and she handed him the rice container as well so he could close that one up as well. He took a few containers and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed the remainder of containers and followed him to the kitchen.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked her

She nodded "Sure"

He handed her one and then grabbed one for himself before shutting the fridge. She jumped up onto the counter and opened her beer.

"I thought you wanted to watch Legally Blonde?" he asked

She shrugged "Whatever"

He laughed "After you put up a huge fight, you say whatever"

She laughed "Yeah"

"Okay then" he nodded

Rory glanced at the clock "Mom should be home soon, it's getting late"

"Yeah" he agreed

She nodded "I should probably head to bed, it's late"

"Last time I checked you didn't have a bedtime" he smirked

She laughed lightly "True"

"So school starts back pretty soon" Logan suggested

"Yeah, three weeks" Rory answered "I can't wait"

"I remember that the best parties were always the week before classes began" Logan told her

"Still are" she smiled "We can check into our dorms five days before classes begin, so I'll be there"

He laughed "Yeah, well enjoy it while your young"

She stared at him "Yeah, because you're so old"

Logan laughed "I guess what I meant was enjoy it while you can"

"Your life isn't over, Logan" Rory told him

"I know that" he nodded "It's just changing"

Rory shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" he asked

"Well" she paused "If you get involved with someone fifteen years older than you wouldn't you assume it would get serious quick. I mean obviously her time is ticking"

"I don't have a problem with commitment Rory, I use to, but not anymore. Besides your mother wasn't planned, things between us just happened. I didn't even have time to consider it, before I knew it I was in way over my head" he told her

Rory looked at her hands "Do you love my mother Logan?"

Logan took a deep breath "No"

Rory shook her head "Then how can you marry her?"

"We've had this discussion Rory, it's the right thing to do" he sighed "I do love her, I'm just not in love with her, at least not anymore"

"Don't you think she should know that?" Rory asked

"Oh come one Rory, she knows it" Logan stated angrily "She's not an idiot. She knows that we moved way too fast and now we are both in knee deep in something neither of us wants"

"I think my mother really loves you Logan" Rory told him

"Maybe, but do you really think she wants to be having a baby with a twenty three year old?" he asked

"Like it or not, it happened and it can't be changed. In five months, there will be a baby, end of story" Rory stated

"I know that" he yelled "Don't you think I realize how much my life is going to change in the next six months. I mean by this time next year I will have a six month year old child with my wife, a woman I'm not in love with, because I'm in love with my step-daughter. God, do you have any idea how sick that is?"

"Like the baby, it happened. It can't be changed and you need to stop beating yourself up over it" Rory told him "Being angry with yourself for something you couldn't control isn't going to make things any easier"

He nodded "Sometimes I wish I'd just wake up and discover this was only a bad dream"

"Just tell my mother you can't marry her Logan, don't do this to yourself" Rory stated

"Even if I don't marry her, I still can't be with you" he stated

"It's better then being in a loveless marriage" Rory told him "Looks at my parents, my dad has a new girlfriend and my mom has a new boyfriend and now she's having a baby. It could be the same for you"

"So what? Leave your mom and the baby and just what? Marry you?" he asked

Rory stared at the ground "Why not?"

He shook his head "I thought you agreed with me marrying your mother, now you want me to leave her?"

"I don't know" Rory whispered "I just want to be with you"

"Well we can't" he stated "I won't leave her alone, I won't"

"What about us?" Rory asked

"We can't happen Rory" he told her "You know this, please stop tempting me"

"I just want you to love me" she whispered

He grabbed her hand "I do love you, but I have to put my needs behind Lorelai's and the babies"

"You don't even want this baby" she stated

He shook his head "Yes, I do. I just wish you were carrying the baby instead"

She took a step closer to him "We can change that"

He stared into her deep blue eyes. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him and he felt his resolve weakening. He pulled her even closer, bringing her lips to his. He wrapped his left hand around her waste as his right hand got tangled in her hair. A second later, he pulled away and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Please don't ever say that to me again" Logan begged, his back still facing her

"I don't know what came over me" she whispered "Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind, my love just takes over"

He nodded, turning to face her "We can't happen. I'm marrying your mother"

A lone tear slid down Rory's cheek as she wiped it away furiously. She nodded her head slowly, before turning away from him and walking out of the kitchen and towards her room.

---

Lorelai walked into the nearly empty bakery. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the girl.

"Thank god for the few twenty four hour coffee shops" Lorelai stated

The girl smiled "What can I get for you?"

"A cinnamon roll and a small herbal tea to go please" Lorelai requested

A minute later the girl returned with a cup and bag in hand. She handed it to Lorelai and Lorelai handed her a five.

"Keep the change" Lorelai stated, before heading out of the small bakery.

As she walked out the door, she bumped right into someone. She repelled back.

"I'm so sorry" Lorelai stated, her eyes catching on to the blonde boy in front of her

"You can't sleep either huh?" Tristan asked

"I haven't even been home yet, I had to work late" Lorelai stated "You and Rory aren't doing anything tonight?"

"Um" he stated, his mind racing over his dinner with Rory earlier that night. He remembered Rory saying that Lorelai had no idea what was going on "I was with her earlier"

Lorelai nodded "Oh, so why can't you sleep?"

Tristan stared at her, trying to conjure up some kind of excuse, but his mind was drawing a blank. Lorelai's eyes looked more questioning with every second that passed and he didn't give her an answer.

"Tristan is there something I should know?"

---

**So, I'm sure I'm not the only one who was absolutely disgusted with tonight's episode of Gilmore Girls. I am truly heartbroken that Rory said no to Logan and that they went their separate ways. I guess Rogan will have to live on through my fics and everyone else's, but I am still crushed. Back to the story, once again thanks for being so patient these past few months, I know how seldom the updates were. Please read and review. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	17. Gotta Go My Own Way

Authors Note: Hey guys waves In case you thought I forgot about you, that was never the case. I'm not one to start stories and not finish them. I've just been so extremely busy and my summer was crazy. . Again, sorry for the delay, but thanks for sticking with me. It really means so much to me! Now I'll shut up and let you read…Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

_**Gotta Go My Own Way**_

"Um…" Tristan paused "You should probably just talk to Rory"

"Is she okay?" she asked

"Yeah, well no. I mean physically yes" he stuttered

"I'm afraid I don't understand" she answered

"Rory and I, we weren't working" he told her

She took a deep breath "Oh, I'm sorry honey"

He sighed "Me too"

"Was it mutual?" she asked

"Sort of" he replied

"Sort of?" she questioned

"It's a lot of different things honestly" Tristan told her, lying through his teeth.

She nodded "Well I'm sorry"

He smiled "Thanks"

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it?" she wondered

He sighed "Not really, besides you should be heading home. It's past your baby's bedtime"

She smiled at him, rubbing her stomach "If you ever need to talk, you know where I am"

He nodded "Yeah"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk Tristan?" she asked

He looked at her, letting his guard down and allowing his pain to shine through "I don't know"

She nodded, "Well let's take a walk and if you want to talk, we can"

He nodded, starting off down the sidewalk, staring at the ground intently.

"So school starts back up soon" she stated, breaking the silence

He was grateful for the small talk "Yeah, three weeks"

"Ohh how exciting" she smiled

He nodded "Yeah, I'm excited"

"Senior year, I bet" she stated

"Yeah, I just wish…" he paused "I don't know"

"You just wish you had Rory to share it with?" she wondered

"I guess" he replied

"If you ask me Tristan, this sounds completely one sided. Did Rory do something?" she wondered

He looked at her before looking away.

"I'm sorry" she sighed "It's none of my business"

"It was one sided" he whispered "There's someone else"

"Rory?" she asked "Someone else?"

He nodded "It's no big deal, I mean it is. She told me before things got out of hand with this other person though, she did it the right way"

"I don't understand" Lorelai whispered "You were all she ever talked about. I thought she was head over heels for you"

"Maybe it was a cover" he suggested

"I don't think so…" Lorelai started

"Well it must've been" he interrupted, raising his voice slightly "She fell in love with someone else"

Lorelai was clearly shocked and Tristan looked away ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice" he whispered

She rubbed his arm "It's okay, your upset"

He nodded "But that doesn't make it right"

She smiled at him "Don't worry, I am in no way perfect"

He laughed lightly as the continued to walk.

"Do I know him?" Lorelai asked

Tristan paused "I don't know"

"Do you know him?" she asked

He sighed "Yes, but I've only met him a few times"

She nodded "I wonder…"

"I have to go" Tristan stated all of a sudden

She looked at him "Tristan, what's the matter?"

"I just…I umm…I got to…" he stuttered

"Are you hiding something?" she interrupted "Something from me"

"Of course not, I just need to go" he told her

She nodded "Okay, well remember if you ever need a friend"

He nodded before disappearing into the night.

---

_Knock On Door_

"Yeah" Rory called from inside

Lorelai opened the door slightly "You still awake baby girl?"

Rory sat up and turned towards her mother "I can't sleep"

Lorelai walked into the room, sitting down opposite Rory on the bed "So"

"There are leftovers in the fridge" Rory stated

"Oh trust me, I spotted them" Lorelai smiled

Rory nodded "Okay"

"So how are kiddo?" she asked

"Fine" Rory replied

"I bumped into Tristan tonight" Lorelai stated

Rory stared at her long and hard "And?"

"He told me" Lorelai told her

Rory took a deep breath "Listen mom, I can explain…"

Lorelai interrupted "Honey you don't have to explain. People fall in love with people who aren't their respective others all the time. You did the right thing, you didn't lead Tristan on. I got the feeling he really appreciated that you were up front about it"

Rory nodded "Oh"

"So tell mommy, whose the new boy toy?" Lorelai smirked

Rory sighed in relief "Someone I can't be with"

Lorelai frowned "What do you mean?"

"Things were just too messed up" Rory told her

"I'm sure you could fix it" Lorelai suggested

Rory sighed "No, there's just too many hearts involved"

"Love is love Rory" Lorelai stated "There is nothing more important"

"Drop it okay" Rory stated

"Honey" Lorelai protested

"Mom please" Rory begged, a tear sliding down her cheek "It's over, just let it go"

Lorelai watched as Rory lay down and pull the blanket over her head.

"Goodnight mom" Rory whispered

---

**Well, what'd you think? Please review!**

**Britt**


End file.
